Akimichi Choji
by Ropeittight06
Summary: Story about Choji and The girl from Chishiogakure. yes OCs are present. A story for my fav character.
1. Chapter 1: Arigato

**Warning: OCs Me myslef I don't like when OCs are introduced into Kishimoto-sama's work but this is a fanfic so what the hell...First attempt at this...Choji is my favorite character so he will be our protagonist :3 He reminds me of my fluffy love X3 LOL R&R plz flames will be used to cook some BBQ for Choji :D And since it's necessary blah blah naruto not mine...Except The OCs those are mine :)**

**Akamichi Choji**

**Ch.1: Arigato**

"Choji, for once in your life please! Put down the chips!" Ino complained again as Choji started in on his sixth bag from the last twenty minutes. Shikamaru sighed as Ino began to rant and rave at his best friend.

"You know Ino, you should be paying more attention to this border patrol rather than Choji's eating habits." Shikamaru stated lazily as they jumped from branch to branch. Why couldn't they just have a normal, carefree patrol without that troublesome girls rants?

"And Choji should be paying more attention to the patrol rather than his snacks!" Ino shouted in defiance earning an annoyed sigh from Shikamaru. Choji continued to eat away as Ino bickered having learned long ago to ignore her, after all it was his body and he needed the chakra reserves if he was to be of any use in combat, rather his health than the lives of his team. Suddenly the Calorie ninja felt a small disturbance a ways off; similar to chakra yet something else.

"Shikamaru!" Choji called out gaining the shadow ninja's attention and silencing Ino.

"Ya I feel it to Choji, let's go check it out I guess." Shikamaru responded mildly. As they turned east they began to get a small hint of blood in the air and heard yelling in the distance. Choji wrinkled his nose suddenly losing his appetite and stuffed his chips in his ninja pouch. As they drew closer the smell got stronger and the screaming was now louder leading to the believe there was a good chance there were more than 12 people. Shikamaru nodded at Ino and Choji causing them to put small distances between each other at the reached the break in the trees. Choji's eyes widened at the sight before them. They didn't look like ordinary ninja not any they had seen, and since the war was over there was peace between the elemental countries so this didn't make since. The ninja were dressed not in armor nor in cloth but in simple black full-length skirts with mesh leggings and topless including the one blood covered female that looked to be the one the others were attacking, with a red full length skirt instead of the black. Choji couldn't help but blush at the exposure along with Ino and Shikamaru. They didn't wear head protectors just kanji tattos in identifiable places. The attackers had the Kanji for death on the while the female didn't appear to have a mark.

"Blood art! Jikishinkage-ryu Style! Uchidachi!" The girl screamed swinging her sword in a movement that diced one of the men into pieces and without striking again with her weapon the others within a six mile radis beside him also fell in to pieces as if they had been diced. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the art she used.

"Choji, Ino...let's go." The three chuunin advanced.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!" Choji shouted at he formed his bloated body and long hair into a spiked tank and rolled through six guys his spiked hair cutting into them as his massive form crushed them.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled forming the bird hand seal forceing his shadow to spring up from the ground as spikes and impale several of the men.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" Ino gritted through her teeth as she cut down an enemy and aimed her fingers at two more causing them to turn on each other and kill themselves. As they fought on they eventually eliminated the enemy except for one who the female fought. With one final scream she cut him down with a blow to the neck decapitating him. Choji stood still as the others when the woman suddenly turned around with her blade held at the ready. What is she? A samurai?

"We're not your enemy." Shikamaru said seriously as the woman glared at them the blood lust still evident in her face.

"Who are you? What Village are you from!" She yelled not moving an inch as she stared them down across the expanse of Terran between them. Choji looked at the half naked female, she was bleeding heavily and exhausted but she stood her ground as her blood soaked , waist length, black hair fluttered in a gust of wind.

"Konohagakure." Choji called out earning a sigh from Shikamaru and a glare from Ino. The woman stared at Choji for a second now ignoring Shikamaru and Ino. Her purple eyes watching him.

"Chishiogakure." She whispered as she fell to her knees and collapsed her sword still extended. Choji's eyes widened slightly but didn't take his eyes from the girl. Shikamaru blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Chishio?" Shikamaru whispered perplexed. That wasn't a village he was familiar with...and he didn't like it when he didn't know something. He nodded to Choji who blushed furiously and shook his head.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled earning a look of defeat from his friend who walked over to the sleeping female. As he knelt down to cradle her he noticed her eyes were still slightly open. Who was this girl that was awake even when sleeping?

"Hey, I'm Akamichi Choji...we're gonna take you back to our village for medical attention...m-may I...c-carry you?" He whispered to the passed out female feeling compelled to. As if in answer to his question her half-lidded eyes seemed to look at him before closing. Gulping uncomfortably he removed his outer coat of armor leaving him in his black under shirt and slipped the red coat over the sleeping girl. He then reached for a sheath laying a few feet from her with gold kanji engraved in the side of it assuming it belonged to her and slipped her sword into it and slinging it onto his back securing the band in place to hold it before lifting her into his arms. She felt so light and looked extremely pale. Choji stared at her a moment before nodding to Shikamaru. As they made their way back Ino ran next to Choji and looked at the girl in his arms.

"I wonder who she is..." Ino whispered.

"I don't know but she's really pretty." Choji whispered looking at her again. As they approached the village gates they were greeted by the ninja currently on duty who was stunned into silence at the sight of the blood covered girl.

"Choji, I'm going to report to Naruto with Ino. In the mean time take her to see Sakura and Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said with a tone that made it sound like it was a task not worth doing. Choji nodded as he made his way through town awkwardly getting stares from countless people at the bundle in his arms.

"Chishio?" Naruto whispered staring at Shikamaru from behind his desk. Shikamaru looked at the young Hokage as he lost himself in thought. Naruto had truly come a long way having become the new Hokage after the war due to Tsunade retiring back to the hospital and on top of that, winning his best friend back against all odds. Naruto stopped his wondering as he looked back up at Shikamaru dosing Shikamaru from his day dreaming.

"Where's that?" Naruto asked in his clueless manner with his eyes narrowed. Shikamaru sweat dropped, and any awe or reverence he had been feeling for the sixth hokage evaporated. Shikamaru looked away from Naruto.

"How should I know? How troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned earning a glare from Naruto.

"You know for my chief tactician you sure are no help." Naruto said bitterly.

"You're Hokage you're suppose to know this stuff!" Shikamaru said defensively earning a shouting from Naruto. Shikamaru sighed as Naruto ranted before interrupting him.

"Anyways...why not ask Lady Tsunade?" Naruto stopped yelling as a blank look settled over his face as it registered before breaking out in his trade mark grin and sat back in his chair.

"Good idea Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted before snikering.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked absently as Naruto continued snikering. On second thought how this idiot of a friend became Hokage he had no clue. But that was Naruto. Shikamaru turned his head as the Hokage's door opened and Hinata peaked her head in. Naruto stopped snikering and gave a bright smile at her presence.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto smiled as she entered with a lidded bowl in her hands.

"Here's your lunch Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered with a blush. Shikamaru smiled at her shyness. Her and Naruto had been together for three months now and she still blushed and stuttered.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said joyfully taking the bowl from her and pecking her on the cheek. She promptly fainted.

Choji sat in the hallway waiting for Lady Tsunade to come out with news of the girl, feeling strangely obligated for the fact he was the one to bring her here. He looked down at the sword in his hands reading the golden Kanji. 'One sword, One life.' Just as he was trying to figure out what it ment Lady Tsunade walked out.

"Choji, she's going to be just fine." Lady Tsunade said with a grin.

"That's a relief, I thought with all those wounds and blood loss..." Choji didn't finish, the thought of death never appealed to him.

"Well seeing as she from Chishio, a slight few of those wounds were self inflected, they have to use their blood in certain Kenjutsu styles. And her people are trained to survive on little to no blood even if it will lead to their eventual death. At the most she collapsed from exhaustion not her wounds." Lady Tsunade explained. Choji nodded letting her words sink in.

"So...Kenjutsu? Is she..."

"No she's not samurai. But they are the ones the samurai train under...In fact it's a shock she's this far from Chishio...seeing as they're not even on the same Continent as us." Lady Tsunade said in thought as she looked towards the room she just left. They sat there a moment before Choji spoke.

"So...can I see her?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him before smiling warmly.

"Of course." She nodded as Choji walked into the room shutting the door behind him. She stared a moment more before walking away. It was time she had a word with the new Hokage.

Choji stood still a moment noticing the girl was awake and staring out her hospital room window a dead look in her eyes. It was unnerving.

"Uh.." He began but stooped as the girl slowly turned her head to look at him, acknowledging his existence before slowly looking back out the window. Wow this girl was weird. Choji sweat dropped a little before moving forward cautiously and sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Um...I have your sword..." Choji said after a few moments before sitting it on the chair against the wall beside her. She didn't move or say anything at this and continued to look out her window blankly.

"What's your name..?" Choji tried earning no response.

"Well I'm glad you're okay i'll leave you alone now..." Choji muttered faintly as she continued to look out the window. Choji stood and slowly began to leave stopping momentarily to grab his blooded armor seeing she now wore a hospital gown. He turned to look at her one more time to see she was looking straight at him. He froze watching as she glanced at his armor then back to him. He felt her appraising him, making him feel self-conscious.

"Fuyushi Eienai...Arigato, Akimichi Choji." She said in a light voice as she held his eyes a little longer before turning to look back out her window. Choji nodded before leaving the room, his heart beating rapidly. He leaned against the door before letting out the breath he'd been holding. Eienai...what a pretty name he thought before heading to the BBQ to clam his nerves.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Dinner

**Akimichi Choji**

**Hey! ch.2 is here, though I dont know if anyone is really reading it. X( anyways yes Sasuke is here he's with Ino, now I dont want bashing from sasusaku fans, I was once one myself until she said "I'll tell naruto, the fools in love with me." What. A. Bitch. So screw her she's all alone so ya...now ch.2! :3**

**Ch.2: An awkward dinner**

"What?" Choji asked in shock staring at Naruto. He had no sooner finished his BBQ before being called by the Hokage to his office, only to be hit with these news.

"You heard me!" Naruto said in a happy go lucky tone which really annoyed some people because he always used it when making a big decision like it was no big deal.

"But why me?" Choji asked in a small voice, looking at Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade pleadingly.

"Because, we need to keep an eye on her she is an outsider after all, and since the treaty we established after the war Konoha has become to crowded to offer a spare room for this girl." Naruto said seriously earning one of those rare moments where everyone realizes why he became Hokage, only to dash it like usual with his next statement.

"Not to mention the fact she completely ignored me during debriefing." Naruto said in an annoyed squint. Everyone sweat dropped or face palmed at this.

_Flashback_

"Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The sixth Hokage who are you?" Naruto said in a wide grin. Eienai ignored him continuing to look out her hospital room window. Naruto waited a moment before yelling.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You could at least look at me!" Eienai continued to ignore him earning a pout from him.

"Having trouble brat?" Kurama asked with a small smirk at his host. Naruto growled at him a little ignoring him. Clearing his throat he tried to be more diplomatic.

"As sixth Hokage I want to welcome you to our village where you can rest and recuperate. All I want to know is your name so I know what to call you." Naruto said seriously with his eyes closed. After a stretch of silence he peaked at the girl who didn't seem to hear him. He exploded into one of his rants earning a sigh of annoyance from Tsunade. Who had to drag him out under the pretense of there was no yelling allowed in the hospital.

_Present_

Choji looked at Naruto with a look of defeat. Yes she was pretty and she hadn't done anything towards him to seem threatening...She just made him feel so...awkward. And now they wanted the Akimichi Clan to house her? Why not the Naras or the Yamanakas? What was he even suppose to say to his parents? Oh mom and dad, Naruto wanted me to let this girl we found all bloodied and fighting crash at our compound, thats cool right? Today just wasn't his day.

"Oi Choji." Choji looked up at the grinning Fox-ninja who showed even some sympathy towards him.

"I know it's a bit much but, you're the only one I can count on to watch her currently. Shikamaru is to lazy, and Ino's warped up with Sasuke right now. And no one else is as kind and thoughtful as you, for all I know you might be the only one that can reach her in there to even get her to open up. I would but I'm all tied up with my Job." Naruto finished rubbing the back of his neck before grinning at Choji with folded arms again. Choji smiled and nodded.

Choji walked to the hospital feeling anxious, how was he suppose to tell Eienai she was to stay with him? He could imagine her thinking 'why do I have to stay with this fatso?' or 'This guy is so annoying'. Choji stopped for a second and sighed. He hadn't felt this nervous since Ino first met him, he wasn't exactly the best at first impressions. He continued walking and stopped a look of awe plastered on his face as he glimpsed her profile. The sun was setting sending a glow to outline her and her long black hair was blowing in the breeze. She wore the skirt they had found her in newly mended with two straps of cloth looping up around her neck from her skirt covering her breasts, leaving an exposed, battle-scared back and sides, with her sword tied at her waist. She wasn't thin and slender like Ino but full figured without any extra fat, not to mention a bust to rival Hinata's if she ever took her hood off. A hot blush graced his cheeks as he drew closer to her. His heart skipped a beat as she turned her brown eyes towards him locking him in place with her gaze. Brown? He could've sworn her eyes had been purple, a deep violet. Forcing himself to take a step forward he walked up to her, his heart nearly stopping as she turned herself to fully face him. She was practically eye level with him.

"Hey, Eienai..." He said in a small voice and coughing once to clear his throat as he avoided her gaze. He glanced back at her to see she was staring at him expectantly.

"Uh...I was told that you were to stay with me till you're fully recovered...if that's o-okay." He looked back at her shy forcing himself to hold eye contact with her. She nodded in acknowlement never breaking the connection Choji seemed to be lost in. Finally Choji realized he had been staring for about twenty minutes after her nod and blushed even more furiously. Nodding he turned and began to walk. He had to gaze behind him occasionally to see if she was still following due to her extremely light footsteps. Halfway through town and about a hundred different stares later he stopped to see Eienai looking in a bakery window at a bundle of blueberry oriented foods. Silent a moment he stopped and walked over stopping beside her and stared at the bundle. Blueberry juice, pie, bread, and a tart.

"D-do...you want it?" Choji asked scratching his cheek with an index finger. He looked over at her to see her staring at him with another appraising look. He held his breath as she looked from him to the bundle.

"I have no means to purchase it." Eienai said matter-of-factly. He blushed deeply at the almost feathery like feel to her voice. He grinned slightly.

"I asked if you wanted it..." He whispered as she gazed at him again. He smiled at her and ventured inside before he lost any of the courage he currently had. Eienai watched silently as Choji handed the money to the baker, and the baker removed the bundle from the window, placed it in a basket and handed it to Choji. Giving a slight bow Choji left the bakery and stood before Eienai holding the basket out to her with a huge smile. Eienai looked at him a moment and then at the basket before reaching for it cautiously. As she was about to grab it she stopped and spun lashing out and grabbed Akamaru by the scruff of his neck holding the giant dog up off the ground and stared at the dog right in the eyes causing the dog to whimper slightly.

"Akamaru?" Choji blinked in surprise and turned to see Kiba running up.

"Hey Choji! Oi! Could you put him down he don't like being held." Kiba growled at Eienai who looked at him a moment before dropping the dog who landed on his feet. Kiba twitched before turning to Choji.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked with annoyance.

"This is-" Choji began but got interrupted as lee came bounding forward.

"Hello my Youthful friends! Beloved Choji and Kiba!" Lee said in a loud booming voice. Lee looked at Eienai with a deep blush.

"And who's this most youthful beauty!" Lee asked with a somewhat uncomfortable expression.

"This is-" Choji began again only to get interrupted once again by Kiba.

"I don't know but she sure is weird!" Kiba snorted.

"Now Kiba that's mean we have yet to be introduced to this lady! She looks very smart!" Lee said with a grin to Kiba.

"Ya well this girl-" Kiba began this time being interrupted by Choji.

"She HAS a NAME!" Choji yelled. Kiba and Lee looked at Choji in shock, the only time he ever yelled was when the taboo word was used.

"Sorry man." Kiba said confused.

"Ya." Lee agreed with embarrassment. Eienai looked at Choji who was glaring at Lee and Kiba with annoyance. When Choji calmed for a second he blushed as if catching himself. He looked at Eienai who was staring at him again before looking at the ground. What had caused him to explode like that?

"Her name's Eienai." Choji whispered concentrating on his feet as if he had never seen them before. Lee and Kiba blushed at the mention of her name and muttered silent apologies. Choji still blushing held out the bundle to her again avoiding her gaze. As Eienai took the bundle from him a slight shock stung his hand as hers brushed it gripping the basket. He quickly let go as she took a firm hold of it and started walking, Eienai followed him as if nothing had happened. Choji felt all different kinds of foolish. The girl had only ever said eight words to him and there he was snapping at his friends for the simple fact of not addressing her by name. Choji sighed lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the gate to the Akimichi compound if not for the fact Eienai stopped and stood waiting in front of the doors with the same symbol printed on them as on his armor. Even more embarrassed Choji walked back over and stood next to her awkwardly as he knocked on the doors waiting for them to open. He stole a sideways glance at Eienai, even after all the commotion today she still had that bottomless emptiness to her eyes, almost as if she was on auto-pilot.

"Choji!" His mother squealed happily as she opened the door. Choji blushed at his mother as she enveloped him in a rib breaking hug. Her smile faltered slightly as she caught sight of Eienai but then grinned even bigger at the thought that her handsome son was bringing home a girl.

"Who's your friend my darling boy?" She asked with an appraising look of Eienai.

"Mom!" Choji groaned embarrassed at his mother's antics. His mother ignored him as she stepped aside letting them enter.

"This is Fuyushi Eienai she'll be staying with us..." Choji mumbled shyly. His mother frowned momentarily before asking if it was orders to which Choji nodded. Smiling again she turned to the young girl.

"Eienai, what a beautiful name." Eienai looked up at Choji's mother, her empty stare not fazing the woman in the least. She had seen that look so many times in her husbands face after a tragedy it no longer affected her. She smiled sadly.

"You poor girl...what have you been through." She said sadly. Eienai looked at her a moment longer before looking at the ground, her face still a mask void of emotion. Choji looked at his mother in confusion and at Eienai. Been through? His mother's sad smile vanished replaced by her usual grin as she turned to Choji.

"Well son, you know where the guest room is. Dinner's almost ready and your father should be joining us shortly." Choji nodded as his mother headed back to the kitchen, the aroma of Dorito fried chicken escaping slightly as the door swung shut behind her. Choji's stomach growled slightly as he realized he hadn't snaked or eaten since this boarder patrol this morning. He turned to Eienai as he nodded for her to follow him to the guest room. It was sparsely furnished with a simple bed and night stand with a window over looking the compound garden. Eienai stood in the doorway a moment before entering and surveyed the room before sitting the bundle on the nightstand. Choji watched as she looked out the window at the many herbs and flowers before coughing slightly gaining her attention as she looked at him.

"Uh...it's suppose to be cold tonight so, I have some clothes that would...uh...cover you b-better." Choji stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head before looking up at her. She continued to stare which he assumed was approval before going to a dresser in the corner of the room and extracted a small shirt with his clan symbol on it and a pair of loose fitting brown sweat trousers. They would still be baggy but it was the best he could do seeing as his current size of clothing wouldn't fit her.

"I usually stay in this room rather than my own, I like to watch the butterflies in the garden." Choji said absently closing the drawers and turning back to her. She continued to stare at him as he walked over to her holding the clothes out. Eienai looked at the cloth's a moment before taking them and looked back up at Choji. He blushed furiously at her look and proceed to leave the room.

"Well I'll let you get dressed, I'll be back to get you for dinner." He said stopping at the door and turning to look at her one final time to she her staring out the window again. He closed the door standing there a moment longer wondering at his mother's earlier statement before going to his own room to change.

Eienai watched as a single purple butterfly fluttered into her room and landed on the bundle the young Akimichi had purchased for her. She walked over to it and took a piece of the blueberry loaf eating it. The richness of the berry juice melting on her tongue. Screams...Shouts...Crying...She shut her eyes a moment before turning to the clothes and began to change. Fire...Death...Betrayal...Eienai looked out the window once more as she finished getting dressed. The butterfly fluttering away into the endless sky. What she had been through...she looked at the bed before laying down on it in her borrowed clothes. She shut her eyes as Fire danced across her vision and the screams tore at her ears. A knock woke her to a near setting sun. Chojis voice sounded through the door. She stood and gave a parting gaze to the window before joining the young Akimichi for dinner.

"So, you're Eienai nice to meet I'm Akimichi Choza." Choji's father greeted Eienai as she sat at the table. Eienai looked up at Choza as he spoke to her, giving a slight nod in agreement as her face remained emotionless. Choza sweat dropped a little at Eienai's lack of words.

"Are you a mute?" Choza asked confusedly earning a slap on the back of the head from his wife. Choza mumbled as his wife looked up at the girl smiling.

"Sorry about that Choza tends to be a bit more reckless with his choice of words sometimes."Choji chuckled at the scene and looked over at Eienai who only seemed to look at the food on her plate. Choji's mother looked at her plate as she spoke.

"Eat up dear you're gonna need your strength and it's a rule in the Akimichi house to never leave food on your plate you must finish it." She said casually earning a soft grin from her husband.

"And Ino wonders why I'm so pleasingly plump." Choji said absently as he took a bite of his chicken. His mother frowned.

"You're perfectly healthy, not everyone can be a tooth pick like that anorexic team mate of yours." His mother said earning a small silence as everyone broke out into a fit of laughter. Eienai watched as everyone laughed and looked down at her untouched plate, slowly she raised up a small leg and took a bite out of it feeling the tingle the Doritos accented chicken taste left on her tongue. She looked to see Choji and his parent looking at her expectantly.

"It's good." Eienai said in a wispy tone. Choza raised an eyebrow as his wife smiled brilliantly at the complement.

"She speaks." Choza said with a small grin. Choji smiled at Eienai as she continued to eat before continuing to eat himself. Choji's father discussed his latest mission with his family as his wife would comment on occasion followed by the burst of group laughter. Eienai watched as everyone started on their third plate as she began her second, much to everyone's surprise she matched all of them in their eating habits by eating a total of five plates just like Choji. What had been an awkward dinner turned out pretty well. Choji escorted her back to her room pausing in front of her door.

"Um, Eienai." Choji said making Eienai turn to look at him before opening her bedroom door.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet a few of my friends tomorrow." Choji said with a blush. Eienai watched him a moment before nodding slightly causing Choji to smile. As Eienai closed her door, Choji walked to his room feeling his heart skip a beat. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

**...no author's note this time besides what I just wrote...**

**Akimichi Choji**

**Ch.3: Progress**

Choji yawned as he sat up in bed, his brain still numb from drowsiness. Standing up half-dazed his body on auto-pilot guided him to the bathroom, As the cold water from the shower hit his face he jolted awake and memories of dinner flooded him. He nervously began scrubbing and cleaning himself. Eienai was to meet his friends today like he had asked her, but the reaction of Kiba and Lee earlier sent a shudder through him. She was quite and observant, they were all loud and open. He was suddenly regretting inviting her today...what if she got upset? What if the guys got offensive by her lack of speech? Sighing heavily he let the now warm what relax his muscles a moment, letting his head rest as he glanced at the shower floor, his brown locks hung down to his waist as the water soaked them and washed away his shampoo. She really was pretty...and so unusual...he blushed as the image of her in front of the hospital seared itself in his mind. He hadn't felt so compelled to know someone as much as her since he first met Ino. Which had been dashed due to the fact she was loud and naggy. Turning the shower off he steeped out and brushed his teeth going about his morning ritual till he was finally dressed in a black button shirt and jeans with his hair tied in a pony tail, a few of his stubborn bangs escaping onto his forehead and walked to the living room.

Eienai looked up as the calorie ninja walked into the living room, a deep blush lighting up his face. More than likely due to how his mother had dressed her today. Eienai had awoken as her bedroom door had opened to show Choji's mother in the door frame smiling warmly with what Eienai assumed were cloths in her hand. Eienai sat up as the kind woman walked over to her.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" Eienai continued to watch her, her expression emotionless as ever. Choji's mother stood unfazed just watching her as well with that ever present smile. Finally Eienai nodded upon realizing the older woman was not going to state her business with her or speak until Eienai showed some communication.

"Good!" She said brightly as she held out the bundle she had been carrying.

"I thought you would like to look nice as you met all of my baby boy's friends, after all first impressions are important. Mind if I help dress you?" Eienai watched her a moment longer before nodding and stood as the clothing items were laid out on the bed. The sophisticated craftsmanship was apparent upon first glance. The matching black choker, waist corset, petticoat and belt stood out against the white sheets. Eienai looked at Choji's mother as she made a motion for her to undress. After about fifteen minutes Eienai sat on the bed fully clothed as Choji's mother played with her long hair pulling it into a braid.

"You know I first wore this dress when I meant Choza. We were both drawn to each other instantly, we were never met to be together he and I. He being the heir to the Akimichi Clan and me a simple civilian girl." She whispered seeming to loose herself in the memory.

"His parents didn't approve at first due to the fact he was in an arranged marriage with the heir to the Inuzuka Clan. But upon seeing our love for each other his parents relented much to the relief to the Inuzuka heiress. We've been inseparable ever since. I pray my Choji finds a girl worth his kind heart." His mother said with a dazed tone before smiling brightly and turning Eienai to see herself in the mirror. Her dress came down to just below her thigh slanting in and angle. The kimono sleeves ended just a few centimeters beyond her hands with exposed shoulders and a slightly low back line. The black draw strings tied to fit on her chest and arms. Mini golden dragons lined her sleeves, neckline, straps and the buckles on her elbows used to help hold the sleeves in place just above her elbows. Yellow-golden dragons three in all adorned her sleeves and bottom of the dress right below the black bet over lapping a small obon, also decorated as the lining ending on the back of the dress in two upside down triangles on her exterior. The choker with a small buckle in the center gave her face some definition.

"Gorgeous. Oh one more thing!" Choji's mother exclaimed as she placed Eienai in a pair of Knee high black leather boots, they had lacing up the front covered by a large panel fastened to the side by six straps and buckles adorned with rounded silver studs, Accenting her height.

"hmmm, still missing something...yes here we go." Choji's mother muttered to herself before taking a hair clip from her hair and holding it out to Eienai. Eienai looked at the small clip of two chopsticks crossed at the handle with three diamonds imbedded in it before looking up at the woman. Choji's mother smiled as she clipped it into Eienai's short bangs separating them slightly above her right eye. Observing herself in the mirror she whispered so low Choji's mother almost missed it.

"Why?" Choji's mother looked at her a moment before looking at Eienai's reflection.

"It's the Akimichi way." She smiled softly. Eienai looked at the woman her face still a mask.

"As long as you are under are roof, You are as good as family. Besides I think my Choji might take a liking to you." Eienai continued to observe her as she grinned.

"Come I bet Choji's all ready to go" She said with a lighter tone as she walked to the door. Eienai glanced at her reflection one more time before following her, pretending the flames she had seen surrounding her broken and crying form weren't real.

"You look..." Choji was at a loss for words. She had been beautiful before but this...was indescribable. A deep blush didn't just cover his cheeks but his whole body, how he felt was two words...under dressed. Choji's mother chuckled as her husband gave her a knowing look before smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Uh..a-are you..." God he couldn't even form coherent words! Eienai seemed to understand him none the less as she nodded. Choji held the door open for her as she exited following close behind her. Choza turned to his wife.

"You are evil." he said with a grin.

"That's why you married me." She said with her gentle smile before kissing him and walking away to make dinner.

Choji walked next to Eienai looking anywhere he could besides at her. He knew if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to stop staring and he really didn't want to look like a perv. Even though her mere presence and being dressed in such a way was making all sorts of pervy things go through his mind. How much longer till they reached the BBQ? He had already called they guys and everyone to meet them there now all they had to do was make it there without Choji dying from blood loss cause of all the tiny nose bleeds he was getting. After an awful walk of silence to which Choji could only eat away at himself mentally they finally got to the BBQ, only for a new set of worries to flood him. What if they didn't like her? What if someone tried to start something? What if...what if they tried to hit on her?...Choji shot a side ways glance before looking away quickly. She had caught him looking. Great now she probably thinks I'm a perv...good job Choji...

"Choji!" Choji looked up to see the ever cheerful Naruto standing with everyone outside waiting.

"Naruto?" Choji questioned seeing the young hokage standing beside Hinata and Sasuke who Ino currently had her arms warped around. Choji felt the small tug in his chest that he had grown accustomed of whenever he saw Ino with the dark ninja, He had come to terms when Ino had fallen into the arms of the newly returned man.

"Even the Hokage needs a break. Oh! I see you brought her with you!" Naruto smiled at the presence of the foreign girl. Choji watched everyone grudging their reactions. Shino...well you could never tell with him...Kiba was still annoyed it seemed...Lee was blushing furiously...Sakura glaring uh oh...Sai had that creepy smile, Hinata was shy as always, Neji actually seemed to regard her with interest as did Sasuke, Shikamaru was lazy as always more than likely dreaming of his bed, Tenten was hanging onto Neji blushing to, and Ino was looking at her curiously. Choji cleared his throat.

"This is Fuyushi Eienai." Choji said absently as he looked at her, as always she was unreadable. Shino stepped forward locking looks with Eienai for a moment before he spoke.

"Aburame Shino." He said simply before nodding earning one from Eienai in return.

"Yamanaka Ino! And this is my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino said excitedly offering a hand while hugging Sasuke with the other. Eienai stared as Ino stood still with her hand extended. Choji held his breach as everyone seemed to shift awkwardly. After a moment Eienai nodded earning an awkward laugh from Ino, Sasuke frowned he had another rant coming later.

"Hyuuga Neji and my girlfriend Tenten" Neji said nodding to Eienai while Tenten broke away and walked up to her.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten yelled as she went to embrace Eienai but was stopped by Neji not wanting to offend her. Tenten went to protest earning a silencing glare from Neji, so she just pouted a little. Sai stepped forward causing everyone to tense up visibly.

"Hello Mute." Sai said with a shy smile smile as he gave Eienai a nick name no one but him was sure to use. Eienai looked away from him causing Sai to sweat drop with everyone else.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said bitterly before looking away.

"You know me already, this is Hyuuga Hinata my fiance as of yesterday." Naruto said cheerfuly earning congrats from everyone. Eienai looked at Hinata and nodded. Hinata blushed as she gripped Naruto's arm with a shy smile. Choji looked at Sakura, so that's why she was being mean...first Sasuke then Naruto...well it was her own fault...he remembered Sasuke's reaction to Sakura when he came home. She had proclaimed her feelings and Sasuke had yelled at her saying she didn't truly love him, who gives up turns on who they love? Naruto hadn't. Sakura devastated cried and pleaded trying to explain, only to have Sasuke silence her by proclaiming his feelings for Ino who was the only one who had not given up and even cried for him. Leaving her a wreak Naruto tried to comfort her only to have her to rub in his face how no one loved or cared for him, how he was no better than her. He had looked at her sadly, told her of all people and things he hadn't deserved that before walking away. When she, out of desperation tried to claim Naruto as a fall back, he was already with Hinata at that point. Choji could only guess how she felt about their engagement.

"You know Kiba and Lee." Choji said pionting them out, earning a grunt from Kiba and Lee earning a 'youthful' greeting from the busy brows ninja.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru muttered as he complained about troublesome introductions.

"Let's Chow!" Naruto yelled earning agreement from everyone following the Hokage in who was auguring with Shikamaru over who was paying. Choji began to fallow but stopped as he looked back at Eienai who stood still as if contemplating going in.

"Hey, I-i'm here...if y-you're nervous..." Choji said as his voice trailed off while rubbing his neck. He looked up to see Eienai looking at him. Blushing he stood stalk still as she walked over to him.

"Your friends...are...different." Eienai said as if stating a fact. Choji blushed as he blinked a look of confusion before smiling.

"Just a little." He laughed softly.

"Akimichi..." She began as Choji looked up at her.

"Choji...please." He said softly.

"...Choji...I would like to join your friends now." Eienai said simply. Choji smiled before nodding. He watched as she walked to the door of the BBQ. The way she said his name was enough to make his heart stop. He shook himself from his daydreaming as he realized she was waiting and walked in with her.

"No way! That mine Teme!" Naruto yelled as Sauske stole one of the pieces Naruto had been cooking.

"You're loss Dobe." Sasuke said simply as Naruto ranted. Hinata sat talking with Neji over something to due with Hanabi while Tenten sat joking with Lee over his youthful brows. Shikamaru was as usual getting ranted at by Ino While Kiba and Akamaru were boasting to a silent Shino over their last mission. Eienai Sat beside Choji who was watching him flip some steak for her, as Sai began to address her.

"So mute, where are you from?" Sai asked innocently. His question caught the attention of everyone else who now waited for her response. Eienai regarded him for a moment before speaking.

"Chishio." Eienai stated as Choji laid a plate of BBQ in front of her. Sai's eyes widened a little and his smile fell as he looked at her.

"Chishio? That's on the eastern Continent isn't it? Why are you so far from home?" Eienai looked at everyone in turn and settled her eyes on Choji who looked at Sai.

"It is..." Eienai said simply before taking a bite of the BBQ obviously ignoring Sai's question.

"Are you a ninja?" Ino asked remembering the battle they had discovered her at.

"Yes.." Eienai responded.

"What rank?" Kiba asked with a questioning look.

"Chukan" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Everyone sat in silence trying to figure out what that meant.

"Chukan?" Choji asked.

"...It's the equivalent of a chuunin." Sai responded. There were advantages to having been a member of ROOT and it was a requirement to learn all types of foreign terms and ninja related battle tactics. Eienai looked at Sai as if re-appraising him.

"You and I should train it would be awesome to learn some new ninjutsu techniques." Naruto said with a grin. Sai sweat dropped as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto...Chishio is renowned for pure weapon based jutsu, It's rare they use ninjutsu and when they do you would need to be able to stand great amounts of blood loss" Sai explaned innocently earning questioning looks from everyone.

"Weapon based jutsu?" Kiba asked.

"Kenjutsu; The art of the sword which varies greatly from Kendo which was adapted by the Samurai. Iaijutsu; The sword drawing art also adapted by master Samurai. Bojutsu; The staff art learned by those of strong chakra, or auras as their called, lineage, they are taught to use the actual elements to their advantage in battle like how Sasuke's Kirin uses real lighting. Sojutsu; The art of the spear which is strictly distance fighting, used when opposing a Genjutsu user is very effective. And Naginatajutsu; The art of the Halberd which is truly of great difficulty to learn reserved for those that master the other arts of Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, Bojutsu, and Sojutsu." Sai finished as everyone looked on in amazement.

"Wait what did you mean by blood loss?" Naruto asked.

"When they use ninjutsu originating from Chishio, They use a large amount. It's only by their blood letting ritual they go through while they are younger they are able to use those ninjutsu at all. By going through the ritual they are literally drained of all their blood with the absolute minimal to stay alive and must go two weeks without food and water. They do this to train their bodies to be used to little to work with, that way they over come the numbness and weakness our bodies naturally go through when low on blood, it also teaches the body to replenish blood faster just in case they run to low after battle and can't make it to a medical person." Everyone looked at Eienai who nodded in agreement.

"Eienai have you gone through that?" Choji asked and felt a little nauseous as she nodded. Who drains themselves and willingly suffers so?

"Well I'd sill like to train with you and see some of your moves." Naruto grinned as everyone agreed with him. As everyone said their farewells out side Choji couldn't help but watch Eienai as Tenten and Hinata said their goodbyes. She had fit in well even if she had barely spoken, and he couldn't help but feel even more curious about her after Sai had explained her village. There was so much he wanted to know. He smiled as everyone went their separate ways and began to walk with Eienai. He still felt extremely shy as the silence settled in, She was so beautiful and he had a strange feeling just by being near her. Was he falling for her? No, He barely knew her..correction he DIDN'T know her at all. He stopped walking when he noticed still had stopped a few feet behind him and turned to look at her.

"Eienai?" Choji questioned as her brown eyes stared into his own. They were so different from Ino's green ones. Her black hair was the exact opposite of Ino's brilliant blonde. She was the complete opposite of Ino in every way. At least he thought so...from what she had chosen to show him. Eienai stared at him a moment sensing a change in his demeanor slightly. Watching a second longer she began walking again, him following as she caught up to him.

"...Tonight was fun...did you have fun?" Choji asked shyly.

"...Yes..." Eienai responded her smooth voice sending a chill down his spine. Well she was talking now. That was progress right?

"Hey um...I was wondering..." Should he ask her? To soon?

"Uh...w-what are you like?" Eienai stopped as did Choji who looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I...want to know more about you..." Choji ventured as he slowly looked up at her. She looked at him as a hint of caution fluttered across her face. It was the first emotion he had seen from her. And her face was magical as it expressed itself. And just as quickly she was behind her mask again.

"What...do you wish to know..." Eienai asked as if discussing the weather.

"Your likes...dislikes...anything...e-everything, I know only that you like blue berries and where you're from." Choji said picking his word carefully. He didn't want what progress they had made to be for nothing.

"I...Hate...Blueberries." Eienai said stoically as she clenched a fist.

"But I thought..." Choji was confused if she hated them then why had she accepted and even looked like she wanted the blueberry bundle?

"They remind me..." Eienai began but trailed off as screams of the dying sounded and she saw herself laying in a pool of blood weakened and helpless. The shadow of a person standing over her, their purple eyes with outlined runic skull pupils looking into her own plain violet ones.

"WHY!" She screamed tears pouring down her face and blood running down the side of her mouth. The laughter from the person standing over her stabbing her with each chuckle.

"Because...I can..." The deep voice sounding louder then any screams or crying.

"But...Mother..." Eienai cried in disbelief. This couldn't be happening!

"What about her?" The voice said casually.

"How—how could you!" She screamed just as a sharp booted foot kicked her side sending searing pain into her already broken ribs.

"I'll come back and kill you...when you're worth it...my darling Blueberry." The figure whispered as he picked her up by the hair and held her face close to his. He then tossed her limply into the poll that had bared the flag of their village the hot metal scaring her back. Falling over she watched as the figure began to walk away.

"Why...Father?" She whispered before the darkness took her.

"Eienai?" Choji asked as shock shifted through him. A single tear pouring down her cheek while her face remained a mask to him. Whatever she was thinking it had mad her so sad that her mask didn't work to conceal the lone tear that now left a trial down her right cheek. He didn't mean to...He hadn't intended to...but his body moved on it's own and before he knew it she was enfolded into his thick, strong arms. Shock flew across her face, as she was embraced. He held her as he blushed deeply.

"It's ok Eienai...It'll all be ok..." He whispered as he absently stroked her braid. She had never been hugged, never kissed, never shown any affection, besides from the one man who had betrayed her, slaughtered her village, and down unspeakable harm to her mentally as well as physically. She didn't embrace of hug choji in return. She just lowered her face and buried it into his shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt.

"Let's go home." Choji whispered. Eienai nodded as they stood together, his touch doing more for her than Choji could ever hope to realize. Though he spoke of going home they didn't move, not till Eienai's tears had dried upon his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Hey! Here's Ch.4! I'd like to thank MagnaLava for reviewing glad you like it and I fully intended to finish this fanfic! (And not because most Choji fanics tend not to get finished when their going great!) LOL so here we go!**

**Akimichi Choji**

**Ch.4: Training**

Block, dodge, slide-left, kick, dodge! Choji wiped the sweat from his brow as him and Lee broke apart and face each other in their battle stances. He hopped Lee and the guys didn't notice how distracted he was, he couldn't keep Eienai out of his head for the life of him! Ever since the previous night she was all he thought about, he had purposely sneaked out early this morning to meet up with everyone for their daily training sessions just to try and not think of the black haired beauty that lived with him currently. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other sharing a look as they observed their rotund friend's less than dedicated training.

"Choji! You attacks feel less than youthful this day! Is something wrong?" Lee called across the field to his friend having noticed that in the past hour Choji had yet to fully retaliate with any jutsu but only seemed to block and dodge with the occasional kick or punch.

"What makes you say that?" Choji called back as he charged at Lee. Lee blocked and kicked as he spoke.

"Well for one you never attend these early training sessions due to breakfast." Lee said as he dodged left and kicked out sending Choji flying. Choji landing squarely on his feet and charged back at Lee striking at Lee with a right punch to which Lee only dodged and struck back.

"I don't need to eat all the time!" Choji retaliated earning wide eyed stares from everyone and a raised eyebrow from Shikamaru which was as close as his lazy face ever got to expressing shock. Lee half lidded his eyes as his face grew serious and struck out catching Choji's left foot halting him in his tracks. Choji tried to get free but finally stopped and tried to hold his balance on his one free leg as Lee spoke up.

"Choji you have to always eat due to the fact it replenishes your chakra stores. We have all told you this when Ino would put you down. Your moves are lacking and where as I would rarely hit you in training I have landed 143 kicks and 57 punches. Not only are you deigning yourself valuable training by whatever is distracting you but me as well. Now what is this lees than youthful problem my chubby friend?" Lee said as he released Choji's leg letting him stand straight again. Choji looked at the guys...yep they noticed.

"Something's wrong with Choji?" Naruto asked cluelessly of Sasuke who sweat dropped at his less than brilliant friend. Except Naruto...Choji sighed as everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I...can't stop..." Choji began but trailed off as a blush crossed his cheeks. Everyone knew immediately; it was a girl.

"Ino?" Sasuke asked non-pulsed. He didn't mind Choji's crush on his girl, after all he had been gone several years so of course Choji only had that right in his mind.

"N-no!" Choji stuttered quickly earning genuine looks of confusion from everyone. Everyone knew about his life-long crush on the blonde but the fact he was saying it wasn't her was shocking and unexpected.

"TenTen?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Ten-what-no-"

"Hinata?" Kiba asked earning a twitch from Naruto who stood up pointing and yelling saying it better not be his sweet hime. Choji stared on in shock why was everyone thinking it was their girlfriends?

"Not Hinata!" Choji groaned earning a small glare from Naruto who settled down and screwed up his face in confusion.

"It couldn't be Sakur-" Naruto began getting cut off by Choji who shuddered at the though of the pinkette.

"Hell No!" Choji yelled with a small tick mark on his forehead and wide eyes. Everyone sat silently they had named all of the Kunoichi they knew. Lee slammed a fist into his palm as if he had figured it out.

"Ichiraku Ayame!" Lee said with a serious face his eyes wide once more.

"No!" Choji groaned. Sure she was cute and nice but she was never even considered girlfriend material due to her over-protective father. Everyone sat waiting for Choji to speak but he only rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"Is it the new girl?" Shikamaru asked lazily having figured it out the minute Choji had said it wasn't Ino their insufferable blonde teammate. Everyone one looked at Choji with wide eyes all except Naruto.

"New girl?" Naruto said as he lost himself in thought trying to figure it out.

"Eienai! Dobe!" Sasuke yelled annoyed at the blond.

"Ohhh...I Knew that!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke ticked marked and started pushing on the back of Naruto's head with his foot yelling no you didn't. Shikamaru looked at his best friend ignoring the troublesome display between their Hokage and Sasuke.

"How well do you know her Choji?" Everyone looked expectantly at him.

"That's just it...I don't know her at all." Choji said sadly looking at the ground.

"Maybe you don't like her..." Neji said drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Maybe you are just fascinated by her because she's new and speaks so little that you feel this urge to get to know her. If you do get to know her then still have some feelings for her then you could certainly say you like her. But I think what you're feeling might be simply over-whelming curiosity." Choji watched as everyone nodded as if agreeing to the Hyuuga's statement. That's what Choji had thought to but when Eienai had cried...He could only remember wanting to get rid of what was hurting her. If it was Someone from her past he wanted to kill them. He had never felt such malice towards someone especially someone he didn't know besides from jirobo when he had practically given his life too kill him...but that had been because of his loyalty and love for Shikamaru and everyone. He hadn't even felt hate of malice towards Sasuke when Ino had been hurting over him...just...pity.

"Choji." Choji looked up at Naruto who was looking at him with complete seriousness and his trade mark smile that moved nations, even mountains.

"All you can do is try to get to know her and if you feel the time is right tell her. Love can come from the most unexpected places, look at me foolishly chasing a girl who could care less about me and come to find out it was the girl I knew very little about and rarely talked to that was the one who loved me the most, and how foolish I was to never notice. I got lucky. If I had kept my pursuits I could have lost the girl that is now my life and future, the only one who comes in a close tie to the village when it comes to my loyalty. Don't rush into something Choji yes, but at the same time don't take your time to the point you could loose out on something for the rest of your life and regret it." Choji smiled. It was at times like these that showed why Naruto was Hokage and why he was the happiest man in the village.

"I suddenly feel like proposing to Tenten." Neji said as he stood and vanished. Everyone sat in shock a moment before busting into laughter.

_(SC)_

Eienai sat at the breakfast table silent as she looked at Choji's empty seat. She recalled the previous night and a small almost unrecognizable blush crossed her cheeks appearing out of place on her emotionless face. Choji's mother looked up at her as she stared at her son's seat.

"He is training this morning." Eienai looked over at the woamn.

"It is a bit odd that he left before breakfast though. That boy never passes up my delicious cooking." She said smiling cheerfully at Eienai. Choza smiled and turned to his wife.

"Why don't you send Eienai to bring Choji his breakfast?" Eienai looked at him before looking back at his wife.

"What a wonderful Idea! Eienai he should be at training ground 15. He and his friends always gather there for morning training before having to began the day. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Eienai said as she nodded. When Eienai had changed into her shinobi clothing and strapped her sword to her side she waited as Choji's mother finished making the Bento box and handed it to her.

"Now Eienai remember the hospital you were at? Turn left there and keep going following the brick path till it fades, you should be at the grounds when you pass a tree with a green ribbon tied around a tree trunk." Eienai nodded as she proceed to leave the house. Walking through the streets she ignored the curious stares from the town civilians having grown used to the constant stares she had received back in her village when ever she had returned from a mission. She observed as she noticed how different from her home village Konoha was. The shinobi here walked among the civilians chatting and mingling among them. In Chishio the shinobi had been separate from the towns people not by law but because it was frowned upon for the two different fractions to intermingle. After all the Chishio shinobi were murders, while the towns people were simply there to provide trade for the village to thrive. Even the village leader , the Chitenshi, had made it known how dangerous it was to interact with the civilians because of how easily a riot could start. She had learned it the hard way when she was a Shoshinsha, Her first day a a shinobi and she had tried to befriend a civilian boy only to have his mother lash out at her for coming near her 'pure son'.

Eienai came to the hospital and began to follow the brick path into the woods as Choji's mother had instructed her. Her village...gone in one night. As she drew closer to the training grounds laughter distracted her from her thoughts. Rounding a corner she saw Choji and his friends all standing around in a fit of laughter. Eienai stood still a moment watching them. She had never known the joy of friends or the bonds that came with it. Shinobi rule 25 never show emotion. She had always followed the rules and so had her family. Without emotion their could be no companionship, no love, no bounds. And here Choji and his friends stood full of it. Naruto noticed her first.

"Oi Eienai!" Naruto called waving her over. Choji and his friends laughter slowly died as she began to approach Choji who stood looking at her with a blush tinting his face.

"Hey Eienai. What's up?" Choji asked looking at the girl noticing she now wore the garment she had from the hospital assuming it was her shinobi ware. He smiled shyly as Eienai held the bento box out to him.

"From your mother." Eienai said as he accepted it from her.

"Says here when a female hands a home made lunch to a friend, it is a sign of affection." Sai read out loud from his book he was reading next to Shino. Eienai looked at the boy as she walked over to him. Sai looked up at her as she stood in front of him with her hand extended. Sai quietly handed the book to her as she began to skim through it.

"Why the book?" Eienai asked earning a masked smile from Sai.

"I have trouble understanding people and their gestures." Sai said simply.

"Emotion...can be learned from a book?" Eienai asked watching him.

"Some can...others not so much." Sai said as he looked at her carefully. The air was tenced as they watched for Eienai's reaction.

"Shinobi rule 25...a shinobi never displays emotion." Eienai said as she handed the book back to Sai who watched her before responding.

"A shinobi doesn't but a human does. I was like you once..." Eienai re guarded him quietly before Naruto called out to her.

"Hey Eienai, how about that spar?" Eienai looked over to Choji who nodded shyly with a small smile before turning back to Naruto and nodding. Choji and Lee sat with the others as Naruto stood across the field from Eienai.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three other identical Narutos popped up and charged at Eienai. Eienai stood calmly and rested her right hand on her sword and got into a low crouch as they drew closer.

"Iai-goshi!" Eienai shouted drawing her sword in an arch causing Naruto's clones to vanish.

"How did she do that? Naruto's clones were about fifteenth feet from her!" Choji exclamed in awe. Her sword hadn't even touched them.

"That was a Laijutsu; Sword drawing art. It's meant to wound and kill with the simple drawing of her blade" Sai said casually. Sasuke raised an eyebrow he had never heard of that and he was a mild expert of Kenjutsu.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled summoning three more while charging at her.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as his clones flung him at Eienai his fist held back as he went to strike him. Eienai stood and ran her left hand down the blade of her sword smearing it in her blood and held her hand out to her side with her blood covered sword raised horizontal in front of her face.

"Blood art; Ketsueki Baria!" She shouted as she spun fast enough to rival Neji's gentle fist speed causing a red barrier to form around her. To which Naruto hit and was flung against a tree.

"Ah one of Chishio's blood techniques." Sai stated earning a questioning look from everyone.

"She's using a large amount of her blood to form a barrier around her, her speed at which she spins causes the blood from her hand to keep in the air, while her sword pointed upwards provides substance to injure someone who hits her barrier, Her blood is used and pressured like water to simply push the assailant aside at high speed." Sai explaned.

"So her blood pushes them away while her sword injures them." Shino said bluntly observing as Naruto stood holding his shoulder which was bleeding from the deep gash sliced across it. Eienai stood still as her blood she had kept afloat feel in a perfect circle to the ground around her not a single drop touching her.

"That's pretty gross." Kiba muttered.

"This coming from the guy who uses 'Dynamic Marking' which is simply his dog attacking his opponents with urine." Shino responded earning a growl from Kiba.

"That's a tracking Jutsu!" Kiba yelled in retaliation.

"How is simply peeing a jutsu?" Sasuke asked causing Kiba to drop his head in frustration. Naruto grinned at Eienai who stood watching him, Summon a clone who began to help him spin wind chakra into his hand. Choji watched wide eyed, he was gonna use Rasengan?

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged at her with it.

"Blood art! Shinkage-ryu Style: Ichi no tachi!" Eienai shouted slicing her sword through Naruto's Rasengan which split in half causing a blinding white light to engulf them.

"Did she just-" Shikamaru's thought getting cut short by Choji's shout

"Eienai! Naruto!" Choji and everyone yelled as the light faded. As the light faded Naruto was seen breathing heavy laying against a dented tree, Eienai standing perfectly still watching him before sheathing her sword. She had cut through his compressed chakra...how was that possible? Naruto slowly stood smiling brightly.

"Not bad Eienai!" Eienai nodded and bowed slightly. Naruto confused at the gesture bowed in return before collapsing. Everyone rushed forward checking on him figureing he'd need to go to the hospital immediately. Eienai walked past everyone and kneeled next to Naruto placing her still bleeding hand just above his wound.

"Blood art; Iyashino Chi!" Eienai said as blood flew from her hand into Naruto's wound and healed it within seconds leaving the skin looking as if it had never been cut. Naruto sat up looking at it with everyone else. All that remained was a small sting. Choji looked at Eienai as he lead her to a sitting log, offering her a rice ball from his bento box.

"That was amazing Eienai!" Choji said with a wide grin as he took the cloud studded clothe from his bento box and wrapped it around her cut hand. He was slightly unnerved by the use of so much blood but she didn't show a sign of fatigue nor paleness. Eienai took a small bit from her rice ball the sweetness melting on her tongue as Choji wrapped her hand gently. She could have told him she could easily heal it in seconds but for some reason she let him bandage her and tend her not wanting to disturb his concentration as he tied it.

"Hey Choji! We're gonna walk Naruto to his office he's late!" Kiba shouted as Sasuke helped Naruto stand.

"Oh don't forget to come by! You have a mission Choji!" Naruto yelled. Choji waved as they all left the training grounds. Choji stood and sat next to Eienai taking a rice ball for himself as she looked down at her hand momentarily before resuming to eat her own.

"So...Eienai...uh how did you learn all that?" Choji asked uncertainly as he stared at his rice ball. Nice Choji, how do you think she learned it? Eienai looked over at him before swallowing and staring at her rice ball as well.

"My...Father...taught me." Eienai said before taking another bite.

"Oh?" Choji said as an awkward silence that only he felt settled between them.

"You're a great shinobi, to beat Naruto in only three moves like that." Choji said smiling softly as he stared up at the sky taking a bite of his rice ball. Eienai looked over at the Calorie ninja.

"I was taught...to never prolong a battle but to end it as soon as possible." Choji looked at her holding eye contact before she took another bite of her rice ball.

"Really? I was taught to win no matter the coast, regardless of anything else...to protect those I love." Choji said smiling gently. Eienai looked at the young warrior.

"That's where our way of life differs Choji. I was taught to never prolong a battle, simply for the fact there were more for me to kill. Not for the fact of my loved ones or anything else." Choji looked at her. He couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of fighting for nothing else but the next kill.

"Eienai..." She ignored him and took another bite swallowing before she spoke again.

"It doesn't matter what I was taught anymore...I will never see my village again...Nor will I ever attain Fudoshin." Eienai whispered.

"Fudoshin?"

"In my village we had three levels of spirituality to attain before being a perfect shinobi, Jikishin; Unwavering intention, Seimeishin; Perfect clarity of mind, and finally Fudoshin; an immovable heart. I was told by the Chitenchi I had attained both Jikishin and Seimeishin...but yet I had not attained Fudoshin...I was a peculiar case, as usually people attained that when they had mastered the other two." Eienai said as she looked up at the sky the wind blowing her hair, cuasing Choji's heart to break as he felt her sadness.

"Who did you know that had attained Fudoshin?"

"Only one person..." Eienai whispered as she looked at Choji.

"My mother...the Chitenshi." Choji looked at her before he remembered her earlier words.

"Why can't you go home?" Eienai stopped, the rice ball half way to her lips before looking at the ground.

"...My village...Chishio...is no more." Eienai said as tears streaked down her face. Choji's eyes widened. His hand moved on it's own as it cupped her cheek and thumbed away a tear. Eienai looked at him shock clear on her face.

"I...don't like it...when you cry..." Choji whispered as wetness slid down his cheeks. He was completely unaware he was also crying to. Eienai stared a moment before the shock faded and she stood looking down at him.

"I think we should go now, you have a mission to do." Eienai said as she hid behind her mask again and walked off. Choji watched her go as he wiped his eyes...he was starting to believe he wasn't just feeling curiosity towards the blood shinobi.


	5. Chapter 5: Priorities

**Hey, sorry it's been so long I've been busy with school and hospital incidents . Thanks for all the reviews while this story has been on hiatus (Epocolypse Seer, Pein's Kid, JLynJoyce). I've literally been getting inspiration for other stories but I think I've come up with something decent for this chapter. My disclaimer from the first chapter still stands, and I've noticed the abundance of spelling errors, forgive me I shall fix those after I am done with the story. I'd much rather get the plot out than make it pretty. ^_^ let's go! **

**Akimichi Choji**

**Ch.5: Priorities**

Choji crouched hidden among the branches of the trees next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. There he was; their target. They had traveled several days to make it to Suna having been requested by the Hokage to help the Kazekage with mysterious ninja that had been lurking in the territory lately. Konoha being close allies with Suna were required to protect each other's territories against any foreign threats. Which in today's age was peculiar seeing as the whole ninja nation on the eastern continents were at peace.

_(Flashback)_

"Just a scout mission basically, shouldn't be any problems really but I'm sending you three just in case something does happen. If anything you might need to capture a ninja alive." Naruto said absently as he sorted between his piles of paperwork looking for his seal.

"Who's to go with me?" Choji asked as Naruto got up and leaned over his desk still looking. Naruto stopped a second with a questioning look on his face before shooting Choji a sideways glance with a smile. Choji never asked who was to go with him; he knew like everyone else Naruto let them choose their own teammates unless it was dire situations.

"You want to take Eienai don't you?" Naruto asked causing a light blush to grace Choji's cheeks.

"Choji, as much as I'd like to let you we still don't know her that well and she hasn't asked to become part of the village. I could give a reason as you want to get to know her better but that would be something personal not for a mission. Besides I want someone I know for a fact will protect you guys when it came down to it."

"Uh, Naruto…I was asking because Ino is away at the moment and I don't know who to choose for a third teammate." Choji said awkwardly as he scratched his cheek and glanced out the window. Naruto's understanding smile soon faded as realization hit him and he sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Oh…right…I…knew that." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck as Choji sighed.

_(SC)_

"Make sure you come home soon my darling boy!" His mother wept as she embraced him.

"Mooom!" Choji groaned earning a chuckle from his father. As his mother released him he turned to his father who gripped his shoulder a moment. Really it was only a patrol sometimes he wished his mother wouldn't cry so much. Finally he turned to Eienai and looked at the ground a moment.

"Uh, it's custom to say farewell before a mission starts…just in case something happens." Choji explained feeling compelled to again. Gathering courage he took a breath and looked up at Eienai with a bright grin.

"I'll see you when I get back okay?" Choji's smile slowly fell as Eienai continued to stare. He was so lost in what he should do next her sudden action scared him momentarily till he saw her holding out a black cloth with a small red kanji for blood at the corner. Choji stared a moment before reaching for it slowly. He held the small scrap of silk and observed it before looking back up at her.

"Uh…Eienai?" Choji questioned.

"It's a Chishio tradition." Eienai said matter of factly.

"You wish each other luck?" Choji asked surprised, she had clearly said that the blood Shinobi didn't show emotion to each other so why was she giving him this?

"…It's to help identify the bodies in case they are unrecognizable." Choji paled as his mother and father tried to stifle a giggle. Gulping Choji quickly recovered and tucked it beneath his chest plate.

"Thanks Eienai, the thought counts." Eienai looked at him for a second as if contemplating the meaning of his words before nodding. Choji nodded and walked out of the house, Eienai watching him as he went.

_(Flashback end)_

"There!" Sasuke whispered as he pointed at the target. Choji gulped nervously. Their Target was dressed in nothing but mesh leggings and a long black skirt with a familiar black kanji on his left shoulder. What were the death Shinobi doing in wind country? Choji and Shikamaru exchanged looks before turning their attention back to the lone ninja. He appeared to be waiting for something.

"Shigakure." The death Shinobi looked up as a clocked figure approached. They both stood silent a moment before the lone ninja spoke up with a deep voice carrying a somewhat raspy undertone.

"You're the contact? I must admit by what the Shitenshi told me you seemed more threating than you appear." The cloaked figure turned its head minimally in Choji's direction causing the three leaf Shinobi to hold their breaths. After a moment the clocked figure spoke and faced the death Shinobi.

"Appearances…can be deceiving." A slightly feminine voice responded.

"Ya ya…do you have any information on the blood lover or what?" The death Shinobi asked with mild annoyance. The cloaked figure laughed mildly before saying something that shocked the three hidden ninja.

"Konoha, you'll find the survivor there." Choji's eyes widened. They were after Eienai! Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged looks and nodded it was time to move they couldn't let those ninja get away. Shikamaru and Sasuke both jumped down followed shortly by a worried Choji. The two ninja looked at the new arrivals.

"Hey there." Shikamaru greeted with a half smirk. The cloaked figure steeped in front of the death Shinobi facing the three.

"Hm, I wondered when you three would show your faces. Seems our meeting here is concluded, I suggest you leave now." The death Shinobi nodded and began to run, Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke who began to chase the assailant glancing at the cloaked figure in passing. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow, no it couldn't be…and as he turned to look straight ahead time sped back up and he continued running soon fading into the tree line. Shikamaru and Choji both faced the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"That is not important…right now." The feminine voice sounded with an amused tone sending an unwanted shiver down Choji's spine.

"How troublesome…I was really hoping to avoid a fight."

"Hm, I don't feel like wasting my energy either. The elemental continent always was a place of weaklings." Shikamaru frowned.

"How do you know Eienai?" Choji spoke up catching the cloaked figures attention. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, how _did_ this person know Eienai?

"…That is not important."

"The hell it isn't!" Choji shouted as he charged, Shikamaru's cry lost on the wind. As Choji went to raise his fist a sudden jab between his ribs stopped him in place mere inches from the mysterious Shinobi. The figure leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"You care for her? How interesting…she's been in your village all of what…four days before you took off on this mission?"

"How do you—" Choji gasped between quenched teeth.

"I know things…but I wonder does she care for you? How foolish falling for someone you don't even know. Hm, what would you do if you did know her? This is about to get very interesting."

"Wha—" Choji suddenly felt the pressure vanish and instantly went unconscious before he even hit the ground. Shikamaru threw a kunai at the figure who dodged it and fell to a crouch.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted forming the bird seal. Several shadow spikes shot up and went after the cloaked figure who side-stepped and dodged each one with unearthly ease before jumping up onto a tree branch. The figure's cloak shot open as a large expandable staff extended to full length and began to whirl it.

"Pathetic. Shi-no-tankyu style! Yurei no tamashi!" A giant gust of wind and dirt sprung up surrounding the figure and the surrounding area. Squinting his eyes Shikamaru tried to aim the shadows but as he went to trap the figure the wind died and the spot that had been occupied was now empty.

"Damn!" Shikamaru spat as he stood and rubbed his eyes. He had caught a glimpse of the Shinobi no…Kunoichi…he was sure it was a Kunoichi now by the attire and the voice. She had been dressed in attire similar to Eienai's only it was a different color. He glanced over at Choji mildly annoyed at his best friend's rashness. They had been so close, if he hadn't acted so forcefully…Shikamaru sighed before resigning to walk over to Choji and having to deal with carrying his rotund friend.

_(SC)_

Sasuke was right on the death shinobi's tail. He had to capture the ninja otherwise Konoha could become compromised, Sasuke didn't want to even think of how the village would react. Sasuke was after all still suffering some scrutiny from his 'Rebellious Phase' as Naruto called it. What he couldn't shake though was the Kunoichi's face…how was he going to—He caught sight of the ninja a few feet in front of him. Sasuke quickly drew two kunai with explosive tags and hurled them at the death shinobi's feet causing the branch he had touched for a mere second to collapse and fall to the ground. Sasuke crouched on a branch as he watched the ninja land in a crouch on the ground and look up at him distastefully.

Sasuke jumped down and landed a few feet from him. Both stood and stared at each other a moment.

"Why do you protect her?" The gravel like voice of the Death Shinobi echoed around the forest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the accusation sounding inquiry.

"I protect my village…She just happens to be there." The death ninja continued to stare as if trying to read him.

"Let's make a deal, bring the blood lover to me and I won't disclose your village to the Shitenshi." Sasuke smirked. The moment the ninja offered a deal let him know that this ninja was no match for him.

"Sorry, I'm not the Hokage." Sasuke said as he slowly drew his blade, the ninja stood silent watching him.

"I don't negotiate with the enemy." Sasuke whispered as he charged. As Sasuke went to bring the sword down on his head a large clang sounded reverberating around the woods as The blade was stopped in its tracks. Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction as he saw the Ninja holding a pair of sai, one used to stop the blade and the other pointing directly at his throat. Where had he drawn those from?

"Pity…hm, We of the Soul Country are far different from you of the Elemental Nations. We are raised from birth on weapons and physical speed, and are taught specifically how to deal with you chakra users. Still don't wish to negotiate?" Sasuke watched this man as he spoke; there was no gloating in his expression, no sense of pride just pure unrelenting fact. For a spilt second he felt a touch of fear at this man's words, before smiling.

"Bring it Aura user." The Death Shinobi observed the leaf ninja a moment. So the blood lover had explained the soul country to these ignorant people. This truly did not bode well. The Death Shinobi at a speed that was inhuman twisted the sai holding the sword wrenching it from Sasuke's grasp and flung it behind him impaling it in a tree while kicking Sasuke in the gut causing him to fly backwards into a tree that broke at the force and fell backwards. Sasuke coughed up blood instantly before realization of what just happened hit him.

"What's your name? I'd have it before I end your days." The Death Ninja approached and knelt in front of him. Sasuke was panting heavily as the man held the sai to his neck. How was this possible? He felt like a kid again trying to fight Itachi!

"Let him be." A feminine voice sounded behind the ninja. The Death Shinobi turned to see the 'contact' behind him before turning to look at Sasuke again.

"Why?" The ninja held eye contact, Sasuke felt unmatched rage and hate at this unknown man.

"He can tell his village…it never hurt to install a sense of fear into ones enemy."

"Fear…" The Death Shinobi whispered unfazed by Sasuke's dark glare at him.

"You'd be surprised what fear will cause people to do, hm you never know what a person is capable of doing till backed into a corner." Sasuke was conscious one minute listening to the man's words, next everything went dark.

_(SC)_

"Sasuke!" Ino cried as the unconscious ninja was brought into the hospital on a stretcher. How did a simple patrol turn into Sasuke near death?

"Ino!" Ino looked up as Sakura looked at her seriously. Ino nodded once composing herself and followed Sakura and Lady Tsunade into the lab to heal her dying love.

_(SC)_

Naruto sat silently looking down at his desk sadly, as Shikamaru stood across the room watching him. Finally the Hokage sighed before standing to look out his window with his arms crossed.

"Where's Choji now?" Naruto asked.

"The hospital discharged him an hour ago. Knowing him he may be at the BBQ." Shikamaru said softly as he looked off to the side. There was a tense moment of silence before Naruto spoke up weakly.

"What do I do Shika?" Shikamaru looked up at his Hokage at a loss for words, Naruto never called him Shika, the only ones who ever had were those closest to him Choji and Ino.

"Naruto…"

"Hm, I saw Sasuke as they brought his limp body to the emergency wing. I saw Ino's tears and Sakura's fear. But more than anything I saw a broken village as I looked at my best friend. We are finally at peace after centuries of death and conflict and now this. If I send her away I might be able to avoid war…terrible war. But Choji's happy. Yes maybe a little too happy, his loyalty to the village was blinded by his infatuation with a girl he barley knows. So do I be a friend, or the Hokage?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a confused smile. Shikamaru smiled back.

"You must be both." Naruto frowned as he looked back over his shoulder out his window.

"No." They both turned to see Hinata opening the door and walking up to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously. She rarely had these bursts of courage to speak up and when she did it was quite shocking.

"You must be neither a friend nor a Hokage." Shikamaru and Naruto shared a look before waiting for her to continue.

"You must be Naruto. You must not take into account the village and Choji…you must take your own feelings into account. When you went to save Kakashi you fought the village and your friends, when you went to save Sasuke once again you fought both the village and your friends…Naruto…you are not Hokage because of the village or friends but just by being you, and the Naruto I know can meet a person once and call them a friend, the Naruto I love will do what he can to fight for what he believes is right…Naruto…do you think it's right to sacrifice one girl who has gone through so much…just because of duty?" Naruto watched her a moment before bursting into laughter. Shikamaru looked between the smiling Hinata and laughing Naruto confused.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said as his laughing faded and was replace with a big grin.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked still lost.

"I think it's time I had a meeting with Eienai, the leaf village could always use new ninja."

"Wha—"

"Besides someone gonna need to educate us on the ways and methods of the Soul Country." Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's determination. By making Eienai part of the village this wouldn't become another ninja war but a war of Countries. Shikamaru couldn't wait to see how the other nations would react.

**Oh boy, can't wait to see how the rest of the elemental nation reacts! What about that mysterious ninja had Sasuke so on edge? Will he live? Can't wait to find out! As you may have been able to tell I lost some inspiration on this but I've started re-reading Naruto so that may help!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Rising

**I've moved again, back to my home state but moms been in and out of the hospital over a kidney infection….Other than that I have no excuse for not updating….those of you still reading I thank you, And if you've quit on me oh well I understand and hopefully you do to! And I felt it was going a little slow so I figured I'd go ahead and advance the plot! If I'm going to fast let me know! Or to slow. 4 months I know but when life continually hits you, what can you do?**

**Akimichi Choji**

**Ch.6: Shadow Rising**

Eienai stood in the center of the garden as the moonlight shone down on her. Choji had returned hours ago but his demeanor and the feel of his aura had clearly shown something was wrong. The usually nervous yet cheerful Shinobi had only glanced at her in meek greeting as he passed by her calling out how he wasn't hungry before shutting away in his room. Eienai had also heard the news about the Shinobi Sasuke, and something about his situation didn't sit right. As she stood staring down at the abnormally colored bed of roses analyzing her thoughts, a cloaked figure landed gracefully on the roof behind her, moving soundlessly towards Eienai as it withdrew a pair of nunchuks. Eienai looked up from the blue rose that had been her focus point, her brown eyes slowly spun and brightened into a deep violet.

"You came a long way…" Eienai whispered as the figure jumped down onto the ground behind her and began to speed towards her.

"Only to die…" She finished as the figure brought down his weapon on her. A thunderous crack sounded as Eienai turned slightly and caught the end of the nunchuk in her grip, her eyes stared coldly into the hooded shinobi's eyes.

"You blood loving demon!" The ninja spat through rotted and yellowed teeth. Eienai remained unfazed by his statement as her eyes shot wide and began to glow sending fear rushing through the man as he tried to yank his weapon free.

"Gyakugan." Eienai muttered as energy suddenly burst forth causing the grass to bend and ripple as their clothes and hair whipped violently. Time slowed all around her as the memories flooded her, the familiar sensation coursed through her bones as every technique and method the nunchuk had been used in ingrained her mind. Moving at inhuman speed she tugged the weapon free in one motion and used it to trip the man forward, kick him in the jaw sending him backwards and then smash it down onto his stomach sending him into the ground forming a crater in the earth. Time remained slow for her as the glow in her eyes faded and she held eye contact with the would be assassin, The fear and denial showed clear to her as the light of life left his eyes and his body disintegrated to ashes. Time returned to normal leaving Eienai staring at the spot the death ninja had been, she grimaced as the drawback kicked in; every memory of the man from birth rushed her sending her to her knees withering in pain. The nunchuk melted away with its owners passing searing her hand, the pain was nothing as she clutched her head.

"Mommy…why does daddy hate me?" A young boy stood looking at his mother innocently a sadness so unbearable stabbed Eienai's chest. The mother looked to her child a moment before slapping him sharply across the cheek.

"That is not important; never worry how someone feels especially yourself. Focus on your training and the people like your 'daddy' that you shall kill one day." His mother said as she walked away from the crying child. The memory shot into a brief one of the boy standing at a funeral with two caskets and secretly smiling as the bodies were lowered into the earth. The memory fuzzed into another, this time of a young man standing coldly watching a blonde civilian girl as she drew water from the town well. Their eyes met and he held contact as he took his sip of water, Eienai felt her heart skip a beat followed by confusion as the girl smiled. The memory played forward as the seasons changed and every life that fell beneath the shinobi's hands gradually began to tear at her heart with every new victim. The memory bended and faded as a new one took its place.

"Do you love me?" A now older blonde woman asked as she touched the death shinobi's chest. He stared at her wide eyed as a burst of warmth and realization rushed Eienai, love was forbidden but he couldn't lie he would die for her…did that mean? The memory rushed forward to him standing at a grave site older and withered with a Shinobi next to him.

"It's for the good of the village…you most of all should have known the follies of the heart no good ever comes from it. You did the right thing Kenkuaf…better she die by—" The memory seemed to blur for a moment becoming clear again.

"—Than another's." The ninja finished. All the pain and anger hit her forcing her to cry out at the top of her lungs as Kenkuaf stood staring at the grave blankly before being rushed forward to another memory.

"One final mission and I will grant your request." The Shitenshi said as he remained hidden in shadow. Kenkuaf looked at the detestable shadow that had ordered and trained him from a mere Shoshinsha to the Senshin-tekina he was now.

"All you have to do is kill the last remaining blood lover, and I shall let you leave the village and live as the hermit you wish to be. That isn't too difficult for a Senshin-tekina like you is it? She's merely a Chukan." The voice asked sarcastically sending a bitterness bone deep through Eienai.

"No sir." Kenkuaf spat as he left, the sooner he was finished; the sooner he could live on his own and try to remain true to the promise he made Rosemary as she had died in his arms. The pain from her name made Eienai cry out once more before viewing him running towards her, all the anger towards the village and the Shitenshi that had forced him to kill his only love built up till he released it in a loud yell at the blood lover as he went to kill her. She moved at a speed he couldn't keep up with and fear and hopelessness filled him as he stared up at her as he died, he would never fulfill his oath to her…he had always failed in life…this was the ultimate end…his last thoughts were of her as he faded to nothingness.

Eienai cried out and sobbed uncontrollably as the man's emotions from his whole life hit her. Choji's eyes shot wide as he sat up in bed, Eienai's yells piercing his sleep. He jumped out of bed and rushed toward her room only to find it empty. Choji began to shake in fear and turned sharply as he heard another scream.

"Eienai!" Choji yelled as he rushed down the compound halls till he reached the arch leading to the garden, His father and mother stopped him from charging to her. Choji stood with his parents staring as Eienai broke down and seemed to shake in pain, her cries had sending dread and pain through him.

"Eienai?" Choji whispered in confusion. His father and mother held each other as they watched, Choza frowned in contemplation at the display; something wasn't right.

"Eienai!" Choji yelled as he rushed forward, his overwhelming feelings causing him not to think straight. As he was about to reach her Eienai looked up and yelled stopping him in his tracks.

"STAY BACK CHOJI!" Suddenly the pain increased causing her to cry out again as sweat seemed to drench her. Choji ignoring her rushed to her and gripped her shoulders trying to offer support, as he made contact her face shot up and her deep violet eyes locked with his as they began to glow and energy once more shot forward flinging them apart. Choza rushed forward catching his son. Choji screamed as brief flashes of emotions and memories flooded him from two different people before fading to a gut wrenching soreness. He glimpsed Eienai who now laid on her back seeming to be in even more pain, her hands grasping at the grass tearing away chunks, her nose, eyes, and ears bleeding thin trials down her face, and her body contorting at abnormal angles.

"Dad…do something!" Choji gritted as his body throbbed and he fought from blacking out. Choza looked at his son and back at Eienai with a look of concentrated calm not betraying the intense fear inside him.

"I can't, if I touch her it will only get worse." Choji lay helplessly as he watched her. Eienai screamed as the memories rushed and blended together showing pieces and snippets, it was far worse and unlike anything she had endured before.

"Want a chip?" young Choji asked nervously as the boy took one.

"Thanks I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Akimichi Choji!" He responded excitedly.

"Bunch of idiots!" Ino said snobbery as she walked away from himself and Shika.

"That girl's a pain…." His friend muttered. Eienai felt a light blooming in her chest as Choji mumbled a small agreement.

"Don't you dare insult Shika! I'LL KILL YOU!" Choji cried out as blue butterfly wings shot from his back and he shot forward towards the offending ninja and impaled him into the ground. Sadness, happiness and an ire calm took Eienai as Choji laid against a tree and feel into a deep painless sleep.

"I don't get it just because we are a team doesn't mean I have to date one of you losers does it?" Ino asked as they walked. Shika assured her lazily as Choji remained silent feeling a sharp hurt stab his chest.

"HIT ME FATASS!" A bearded ninja yelled as he struck at Choji, anger burned but just as he was about to strike he stopped overcome with loyalty and a nagging sense of betrayal. There was no way he could hurt his sensei.

"Sa-sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!" Ino cried out as the dark Shinobi greeted her and opened his arms to her. Choji frowned sadly as they embraced. Silently he turned and walked away dropping the bundle of roses and the card asking her out into a nearby bin in passing. Eienai felt her insides tearing and burning as the hurt and abandonment hit her before viewing another memory, she had never gone through two absorptions in secession to each other and this was literally killing her. She couldn't exert any control; she could only force herself to stop from ripping off her skin in torment by clutching at the earth.

"Choji! Did you hear!? Ino might be pregnant!" Naruto asked excitedly as the trio of friends stood in his office waiting for their orders. Ino tick marked at his bluntness while Shikamaru sighed.

"That's great I-ino…" Choji said with a fake smile, his heart had stopped at Naruto's statement. Ino nodded in thanks asking everyone to keep it secret for a while longer. Naruto apologized awkwardly before sending them on their assignment. Choji ate with a heavy heart and a numb feeling he ignored as they made their way through the trees, he became alert as they entered the clearing they heard sounds coming from, his heart skipped a beat as he saw deep violet eyes glowing softly…pointing a sword at him….Eienai screamed shrilly one last time as the memories finished cycling through her forcing her violet eyes to a dull and sickly brown unlike their normal shade. As the pain stopped and the emotions died she blacked out.

_(SC)_

Choji sat in the living room with his father as his mother checked on Eienai. The images of last night seared into his mind. He had seen glimpses of her life and that of another's…more than likely the ninja that had caused her episode. What was that experience? Eienai had almost seemed as if she was possessed, that image of her bleeding and bending would haunt Choji's nightmares for years. Choza looked at Choji a moment before looking away from him.

"She was to be informed and called to the meeting with the summit tonight." Choza said to his son as he sat in thought. Choji looked confused.

"The summit?" Before Choza could explain a knock sounded and Naruto burst in.

"Dattebayo! Choji!" Naruto cried out with a bright smile, as Choza and Choji stared at him they both sighed causing all three to sweat drop. Naruto frowned in a half-smile way that shouldn't have been logically possible.

"What's wrong? Where's Eienai?" Choji frowned as he spoke.

"Well she's in her room but…we don't really know what's wrong." Naruto grew more worried and confused as both the Akimichi men explained what they had witnessed and what had happened to Choji also. Naruto looked at both men seriously.

"Choji…you say when you touched her…you saw…memories?" Naruto asked trying to get a full grasp of the situation.

"It's hard to explain….it's like I _lived_ those memories at that exact moment and I felt everything to…but it was incredibly painful."

"What I want to know is, what didn't you experience it as bad as she did if that's the case?...I'll have to tell Granny Tsunade…in the meantime…I can't make her a village member nor have the summit meeting if she can't come…meaning I can't offer her the elemental nation's protection…nor that of the village." Choji frowned and then gasped as he took in Naruto's words.

"You-! Naruto you can't send her away what if—" Naruto held his hand up silencing the calorie ninja.

"Choji…The village is part of the peace pact and I can't violate it…she is from another country, this would affect everyone. Besides I never said—" Choji stood up and looked at Naruto bitterly. Naruto held eye contact with Choji whose next words tore at his heart.

"Since when did you stop being Naruto…and started being a puppet Hokage?" Naruto's eyes widened at Choji's blunt remark.

"Choji!" Choza yelled in reprimand and shock at his son's outrageous behavior but stilled as Naruto shook his head. Naruto looked at Choji in hurt and disbelief. Choji really was head over heels for Eienai…Naruto began to worry over how healthy this was for the young Shinobi, He should know better than to act so harshly and to think about his actions…if anyone else besides Naruto had been Hokage…but then again who was he to talk. Naruto was torn; after all they had gone through-the ninja war, 'Tobi', the death of countless friends. Naruto hardened himself and looked at Choji in betrayal and anger.

"I said the village couldn't offer her protection…I never said a word about the Akimichi Clan." Choji's eyes widened.

"What do—"

"Choji! I'm leaving this decision to the Akimichi Elders, you may protect her as a whole but it will not be considered a village action. If however they do not offer her protection, I will have no choice but to banish her." Choji looked at Naruto as if he had just stabbed him in the back.

"You would send her to her death…" Choji whispered. Naruto looked at the ground sadly.

"I must protect everyone Choji, besides she still has a chance. You must place your faith in your clan now." Naruto mumbled as he turned to leave. Choji stepped forward desperately, his vision clouded with hidden tears. This couldn't be Naruto! Naruto would never abandon someone just because they couldn't walk or speak for themselves!

"You can't do that! You know what they will say! They will not fight another nation for an outsider! Naruto you can't—"

"I'M JUST A PUPPET HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled as his patience finally snapped. Choji began to step back as Naruto rounded on him and advanced.

"As Hokage the village comes first! Our friends, our families come first! Akimichi Choji I'm ordering you to follow the terms I have set! This isn't healthy Choji you're acting obsessed! I'm beginning to wonder if Eienai is worth the hindrance you're making of yourself!" Naruto finished as he stood face to face with Choji backed into a wall. Choji stared at Naruto, his Hokage and friend with a steeliness that had never before been present between the two.

"What if she was your girl? What if she was Hinata?" Naruto's face gave a look of horror at the thought before settling into one of pity and spoke gently with a rough and tired tone.

"Eienai is not your girl Choji…you don't even know her…" Choji's eyes widened and he looked at the ground darkly before bitterly shoving past Naruto and leaving the house ignoring his father's calls behind him. His blood boiled and he couldn't think straight, he needed to talk to somebody…anybody. Shikamaru he could always go to but in a situation like this he knew his friend wouldn't agree with him, he was the logical one and always put the village first, no Choji needed someone who would understand his view. Choji stopped in his tracks as a thought hit him, it was a long shot but it might help. Choji took off at a run; maybe the one who had broken his heart could help save it.


	7. Chapter 7: Race To Wake

**Akimichi Choji**

**Ch.7: The Race to Wake**

"We should move soon, the blood lover knows." The clocked Kunoichi glanced over at the darkened Shitenshi. How long would she have to deal with this insufferable man? He was hardly a useful tool but one needed none the less.

"We move when we are told, and not a moment before nor more." She said bitterly as she turned to leave. She stopped next to him contemplating if she should be civil with her next words; he was after all far weaker than she.

"I warn you Noigaz, disobey the orders even once…and you forfeit your life." The Shitenshi remained neutral as the 'contact' left his office. He had only agreed to put up with the annoying female till the last of Chishiogakure had been wiped clean, Knowing they were the only people who could locate Seikatsugakure. Unfortunately the only one who had been bestowed with the village's location had also been the only one to escape the massacre. 500 years was a long time to wait to possess the powers for eternal life…and ultimate soulless death. He would wait 500 years more if he had to. The door to his office opened as a Shinobi entered.

"Sir the armies are ready to move on Hifushigakure." The Shitenshi smiled darkly, he had received no orders in regard to those blasted Skin users.

"Prepare to advance, once we wipe out the village hidden in skin, all that is left is to wipe out the Life givers…Seikatsugakure."

_(SC)_

Ino sat looking down at her unconscious love as Choji finished speaking. Several thoughts raced through her mind, she knew Eienai was indirectly the cause of Sasuke's state but she also felt for Choji because she knew what it was like to have a loved one in jeopardy.

"The only way to overturn a decree made by the Hokage is to have a Clan Vesto." Ino whispered not once looking away from Sasuke. Choji scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Clan Vesto?" Choji blinked as he repeated the phrase.

"God you're such an Idiot! Didn't you ever pay attention in the academy?" Ino snapped before letting out a sigh. Choji flinched but just deadpanned having become used to Ino's abuse. To answer her question no he hadn't, he'd been too busy getting in trouble with Naruto, Shika and Kiba. It was a miracle he'd passed at all.

"It's where the entire village Clans must agree on a decision that directly conflicts with the Hokage's order. It's hardly ever successful though since they can never truly agree on one thing. The last time one was enacted was centuries ago." Ino said as she got a cloth and wetted it before placing it on Sasuke's forehead.

"So if the clans agreed—"

"The Hokage would have no choice but to do as the Clans decided."

"Then Eienai would be part of the village and they would have no choice but to go to summit!" Choji smiled in hope at what he had learned but the smile quickly faded as he saw Ino's sad face staring at him.

"But that's only if all the Clans agree and that's nearly impossible…besides Choji do you realize even if you unite everyone on this choice and the summit disagrees, Konoha will stand alone, and we may not survive?" Choji looked away from her knowing she spoke the truth. Once again it came down to him choosing which to protect, the outsider he hardly knew or the place he and everyone he loved that so many had given their lifes for. Choji chuckled lightly, oh if Asuma-sensei saw him now he'd be so ashamed.

"I'd have to tell Naruto if you called for a Clan Vesto Choji…for the good of the village." Choji stood facing away from Ino as he spoke.

"When everyone turned on Sasuke and condemned him….What did Naruto do? He went after him. Naruto chose both his friend and his village. Tell me Ino does Sasuke realize what you chose at the time?" Ino's eyes widened at Choji's words as he glanced over at her from his shoulder. She looked away guiltily as a lone tear fell from her exposed eye.

"I was…madly in love with you ya know?" Ino looked up at Choji with the guilt only getting heavier at his words; he looked away with bitter irony.

"But then again you knew that…you always have…and yet…" Choji couldn't bring himself to finish his statement; the pain was really getting to him.

"Eienai helped me forget you…I could finally focus on something else…you won't tell Naruto…you owe me that much." Choji said with a hardened glare as he left the ward. Ino watched him go feeling the hurt cut into her like razor blades. She had known about his feelings the whole time, from their days at the academy to now. She had known about the flowers and the date offers that always came out in a stutter before being cut off and forgotten completely, truth be told she had entertained the thought once but it never truly felt right. Then Sasuke had come home. All thoughts of the calorie ninja had left her in light of the rogue nin's return. As Ino lost herself in her wonderings Sasuke stirred slightly, a single twitch of his hand.

_(SC)_

Choza stood looking out his window onto the garden as his son stood behind him waiting for his reply. He had never dreamt in a million years Choji would go so far as to think of a Clan Vesto, to literally disobey…no…betray their Hokage, his friend. Did he even know the consequences if his little meeting were to fail? Banishment was the best he would get off with…

"Do you love her that much?" He whispered with a heavy heart and harsh tone. Choji looked up at his father's question. Did he love her? He was so confused he felt sick. Choza frowned as Choji let out a thoughtful noise from deep in his throat as he always did when faced with something complicated.

"I don't know honestly…but I'd do anything to help her…." Choza turned and looked at his son sadly. What was it about her that had Choji bordering on obsessive? Worry throbbed in Choza as he took in his son's messy hair, pale and sickly skin, his swirls on his cheeks were pale and transparent, and his clothing was rumpled. A long silence stretched out between them, Choza sighed, since when had it become so hard to talk to his own son…

"And if she doesn't love you? You have seen the way she is, she can't express emotion nor does she understand it, for all we know she'd leave you and anyone else to their fate were they in this situation." Choji felt numb at his father's words…he knew he spoke the truth but yet he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

"You want me to give up?" Choji said with such a tone you would have missed it if you didn't pay attention. Choza watched as his child bordered on tears.

"I want you to think Choji!" Choza snapped. Dear god if you were so resolute in a decision don't you dare cry over it! He was an Akimichi!

"Would you do the same for mom?" Choza flinched taken aback by the sudden question. There was a world of difference between Eienai and his wife.

"I'd die for her, throw away the world…but I wouldn't betray everyone who loved me if she herself didn't care for me." Choji looked away from his father as a single butterfly fluttered in the window and landed on his shoulder. What could he do?

"I think you should talk to Naruto again….this time as a friend." Choza whispered as he turned to look out the window officially dismissing his son. Sadly Choji took the butterfly and stood next to his father as he released it out the window. They stood in silence with a wall between them that had never been there before, and it killed both of them. Nodding Choji turned and walked out of the room without a single glance behind him, while Choza ignored the tears that ran down his face.

_(SC)_

Naruto sat at his desk with his head in his hands thinking over recent events as Hinata stood next to him with a comforting palm on his shoulder. Images of Hinata as Eienai kept plaguing him as Choji's words rang in his mind. How would he feel…like a dead person, completely numb to life and the world. He'd be doing all he could to save her, just like Sasuke…Reading Shikamaru's report only sent more worry to him, who were these ninja and what were they after, there had to be more to Eienai. A knocking of the door made Naruto jump as it shook him from his thoughts. Who could be knocking at this time?

"Come in!" Naruto called out in an annoyed tone as he frowned. His face instantly became shocked as Choji walked in. Hinata kissed him on the brow as she excused herself from the room. The shutting of the door echoed loudly as the two were left alone with each other. Naruto stared at Choji as though he was seeing a ghost, while Choji couldn't bring himself to make eye contact.

"N-naruto…I…" He couldn't bring himself to speak first, he was still mad but guilt ridden. Naruto smiled sadly with wide comforting eyes. Maybe Choji really was losing it.

"I'm sorry to Choji…" They shared smile before Naruto jumped up and went over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. If it meant that much to his friend he'd do his best to help him. After all if he or anyone else were in Choji's position they'd do the same thing.

"I was wrong to just go off like that without trying for you Choji. I'll think of something, there has to be something we can do." Before Choji could speak a ninja ran in panting. They shared a look as the young medic gained his breath.

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke is awake!"

_(SC)_

Naruto and Choji raced to the hospital jumping rooftops and racing past civilians to the hospital. Naruto was worried, He had a shiver going down his spine and Kurama had been unusually silent these past few days, but at the mention of Sasuke the kyuubi had roared so loudly it had nearly deafened Naruto. As they landed on the roof of the hospital Naruto slid and jumped to the entrance without waiting and rushed to Sasuke's room. He found Ino at the dark nin's bedside holding his hand, and became stock still as Sasuke laid eyes on him in one look Naruto knew something was wrong and it only strengthened when Choji entered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Choji, wait outside please." Naruto whispered. Choji hesitated before nodding and shutting the door to go sit in the hall. Naruto looked at Sasuke with seriousness.

"Sasuke?" He asked in question as his friend looked at him with a dark look.

"Eienai." Sasuke said simply.

"What about her?" Naruto questioned not liking where this was going. Sasuke looked up with a deadly expression before he spoke, and when he did it rocked Naruto's world.

"I saw her…with the Death ninja." Naruto's eyes widened just as the wall of the hospital room blew.


	8. Chapter 8: The Four Shinobi Of Death

**Akimichi Choji**

**Chapter 8: The Four Shinobi Of Death**

Naruto tried to protect his face by placing his arm over his eyes, what the hell had just happened!? A sudden kick to Naruto's ribs sent a sharp pain through his body as he flew back into the wall of the room, a Death Shinobi wielding a giant Oar stood before him, and his look was that of long red hair, the traditional death Shinobi garb of a black hakama with mesh leggings, a Kanji for Death tattooed right below the center of his pectorals and a metal square bolted over his left eye. He spoke with a voice of ice as he addressed the Hokage that was peering up at him with a wince.

"Where is the guardian of Seikatsu?" Naruto looked at him with confusion, Seikatsu? A sudden shout of Chidori made Naruto turn suddenly to his left as did the Shinobi when Sasuke came bursting out of the dust and smoke. The Oar user simply held up his weapon as Sasuke crashed into it coming to a standstill, his Chidori still flickering wildly not seeming to scratch nor dent the weapon. The man locked eyes with the Uchiha whose eyes spun wildly in his sharingan state.

"Chakra…How primitive." He said indifferently as a dark Aura engulfed the humongous Oar. The Shinobi then moved and twisted his weapon both dispelling Chidori to Sasuke's shock and lining him up with the hole in the wall he had come through, Sasuke barely registered as the man pulled back his weapon and jabbed him with it like a spear sending him flying from the fifth story to the ground below. Naruto cried out just before he saw the blur that was Ino jump out after Sasuke catching him as they both plummeted. As the Shinobi turned back to the Hokage a sudden giant fist connected with his jaw causing him to slide back in a crouch. Choji stood guard in front of Naruto looking at the man angrily as he glanced up to see what had hit him. The man's face remained impassive but a new level of respect showed in his eyes.

"I am the Reaper Antigora…No one has hit me in over thirty-five years…Your death shall be pleasant." They glared at each other a moment before the Death Shinobi charged forward thrusting his Oar into Choji's gut which absorbed the impact, in retaliation Choji drew his fist back going to aim for the man's face again only to be surprised as Antigora still holding the Oar in place kicked at such a bizarre angle that Choji wound up punching the Oar currently lodged inside him. As the end of the Oar and Choji's fist hit the ground the man moved at such a speed that he merely tipped the Oar and knocked Choji in the head with the handle making the Akimichi fall backwards onto Naruto who grunted. Choji rolled off his Hokage and onto his back before noticing a tear and deep gash across his stomach at where the Oar had been. Choji's eyes widened, how did that happen?! He hadn't even felt it, not even now! Antigora pointed his weapon at him, a dark Aura surrounding it once more. Was that a faint buzzing he heard?

"My Aura's special ability when applied to a weapon in Numbmical Poisoning." Antigora stated matter-of-factly. Choji frowned at the man's explanation, he just realized he couldn't feel his entire stomach region and was slowly losing feeling in his chest, he also hazard a guess that that faint buzzing from the Oar was microscopical blades surrounding the edges. Since he hadn't heard the buzzing till the Aura had surrounded it he also guessed that's what powered the weapon. Wow he had been around Shikamaru far too long!

"The poisoning is very beneficial for when you don't wish the enemy to know that you're killing them till it's too late…some don't even realize their dead till they collapse and their brain finally catches up to the fact." Choji glared at the self-professed reaper as Naruto slowly stood. The man stared at the Hokage as he held his ribs before standing straight.

"I don't know who this guardian is that you're looking for, but I won't let you come here and hurt my friends!" Naruto shouted as a golden cloak of fire sprouted forth and engulfed him. Antigora merely observed the Hokage's transformation before holding his Oar in both hands in a crouching position before spinning in a sweeping circle. Choji stood next to Naruto as they both braced themselves.

"Tatsumaki Aratame!" The death Shinobi shouted as a vortex of black Aura formed around him engulfing both the leaf Shinobi and the Hospital, they had no choice but to guard themselves as the walls collapsed and shredded. The screams of dying Shinobi and civilians alike filled the air, as the place of healing was ripped asunder.

_(SC)_

"Huh sounds like Antigora's having fun." A man with shocking white hair in the shape of a bob cut commented lazily next to a man with abnormal neon green hair in a hime cut as they both witnessed the destruction of a building in black aura. The man beside him stared down at the streets below as they flooded with Death Shinobi and the blood of others. They came all the way from the Eastern Continent with an army for a single girl? So lame. The Neon Green haired man raised a mildly interested eyebrow as several Leaf Shinobi started to enter the fray, guess it was true how slow the Elemental Nations were. The white haired one contemplated if they should join or not sharing a look with his brother who apparently was having the same thoughts.

"Well, you guys have some nerve, just showing up without knocking…how troublesome." They both turned to see a leaf Shinobi watching them mildly annoyed with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Shikamaru noticed them both dressed as death Shinobi each having the Kanji in their own particular place, the white one's on his shoulder and the…green?...one's on his forehead. The green haired Shinobi stood leaning on a five foot baton with strange runes carved into it while his brother sat next to him with a normal metal baton at his side.

"Well Satsu, looks like we have company." The neon haired ninja yawned as he shouldered his weapon. The white haired ninja stood and began to scratch his head then glanced at his nails before wiping his hand on his hakama.

"It appears we do Hanatsu…you know we'd rather not fight you…" The White one responded as he began to dig in his left ear with his pinky. Shikamaru sighed as he watched them before smiling ironically.

"As much as that sounds appealing, you are sort of attacking my village…" Both the men shared a look before looking back at Shikamaru. Hanatsu spoke tiredly.

"The Lami brothers aren't really someone you'd like fighting…" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the brother's last name. They couldn't be serious…he chuckled as he took one last drag off his cigarette before dropping it to the roof they were on and exhaling smoke while stomping out the butt with his foot.

"The Lame brother's huh?" He asked with a smirk. He had never heard of them, but then again there was no point in knowing now since either they or he wouldn't leave here alive.

"It's Lami for god's sake…" Satsu moaned lazily as he rubbed his neck, while Hanatsu yawned before frowning. What's sad was how all of them could have been the best of friends just based on first impressions…_If they weren't batting for the wrong team._ All three finished thinking.

"Man why did you have to miss-pronounce it like that? Now we really do have to kill you…So Lame…" Hanatsu groaned. Shikamaru laughed once before locking gazes with them. All three faced each other rather boredly as if they had better things to do and had all the time in the world. Hanatsu and Satsu both raced forward as Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…" He raced to meet them drawing his kunai.

_(SC)_

Choji's mother stood in the living room brandishing a broom she had little knowledge of how to use in combat while Choza fought outside the compound, the Akimichi clan were currently having an all-out war defending the place as were the other clans in the village. The civilians were currently under guard by the ANBU while the Shinobi were trying to defend the rest of town, the invasion had been a shock as the death Shinobi had appeared out of nowhere, one minute the forest surrounding Konoha had been clear and peaceful the next a black fog had rolled in and the enemy had rushed the gates.

So far the Hokage's tower had been taken as had the Academy where they were holding several chuunin and genin hostage alongside several students, current number of casualties was unknown. The Nara's compound had fallen and now they had taken shelter with the Yamanaka's, and the Aubrame's were isolated behind a shield of insects while the Inuzuka clan was planning a pre-emptive to recapture the Hokage tower where everyone was theorizing the enemy leader was, seeing as a personal guard seemed to be defending the tower. Right now her job was to stay safe and worry about herself and—a sound of breaking wood and yelling came from down the hall.

"Eienai!" Choji's mother shouted as she headed towards the girl's room at a run, as she reached the hall a figure holding a long object covered in cloth on his shoulder with another cloaked figure standing beside him stopped her in her tracks. A sharp tension filled the air as she stared at the figures clutching her broom as they seemed to focus on her. Taking a breath she glanced at the shut door next to them, they apparently hadn't gotten Eienai yet, the only question was, what was she going to do? Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as the masked figure next to the once holding the bundle removed their hood, Choji's mother widened her eyes in disbelief, Eienai stood looking back at her.

_(SC)_

Shino ran hurriedly towards the Akimichi compound to inform Choza of the new strategy Kiba and Hana had come up with in expelling the Shinobi from the village. A death Shinobi jumped at him wielding a pair of nunchuks, dodging Shino kicked up knocking away the ninja's weapon and spun hitting him in the gut, which rewarded Shino with a thin covering of ash. He winced, the way their bodies automatically disposed of themselves was really disturbing. Two more Shinobi launched at him from opposite directions.

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu!" Shino shouted using several different hand signs as a swarm of insects surrounded him forming a spinning shield flinging away the assailants. Shino sighed, at this rate the plan would already be in motion by the time he got there. A sudden breeze made him turn to see a giant bladed Fan being held by a girl with long black hair bunched up and tied to the top of her head, grey sightless eyes seemed to bore into him. Shino mildly blushed as he caught sight of her kanji tattoo on her left breast both of them barely concealed in her uniform. They both stood stalk still seeming to appraise each other, right before Shino charged and the girl drew back her fan to attack.

Shino flipped over her avoiding the gust of yellow aura and wind, only to have the girl twirl and fling upwards nicking Shino's shoulder. The bug ninja grunted at the pain as he landed on the ground clutching the wound, he raised an eyebrow as a pile of his bugs fell to the ground dead. Quickly ripping the sleeve of his coats off a gruesome sight of rapidly decaying flesh greeted him. Shino looked over his shoulder at the girl who stood facing him but having her dead gaze on the ground. Ya, he was definitely going to be late.

"Name?" Shino questioned as he stood and faced her, earning a smile from the girl.

"I am Kanta of the rot." The girl replied in a smooth silky voice, which seemed to disarm Shino with how out of character the voice fit her.

"Shino of the Aubrame clan." Kanta nodded in acknowledgement of the ninja as a long silence stretched out between them. Shino noticed she was barefoot and a slight yellow aura surrounded her feet spreading out in ripples, the ground slightly mudding.

"You use Aura sight." Shino ventured a guess. The girl nodded as she shifted position facing him, her deadly aura permeating the air as tiny bubbles seemed to float and then fade around her.

"And you use Insect sight." Kanta stated simply earning a small smirk from Shino, not one of his friends knew of his blindness, but yet he was able to view the world and those around him by the insects in his body. A mutual understanding and respect passed between the enemy ninja, despite themselves. Shino knew who this girl was from the debriefing before his leaving, one of the four elite ninja in the invading army; he had best not underestimate her.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the Blind

**Fair warning I have altered or made up new jutsu for Shino since he doesn't really have that many effective moves for Kanta please no bashing!**

**Chapter 9: Battle of the Blind**

Shino stared at Kanta a moment as his insects began to eat away at his rotting flesh and replace it, he knew for a fact his left arm would be ineffective till the wound was fully cleaned and closed. What had Shino on edge was the fact he'd have to perform one handed jutsu's which wasn't exactly something he was talented at. The death-nin smiled before twirling and flinging another gust of yellow aura at him, moving quickly Shino jumped as high as he could and moved his right hand as quickly as he could drawing closer to the female as he descended. Kanta tilted her head as if searching before looking up at him and drawing back her fan for another assult.

"Tetsuzanko!" Shino shouted as a double of him appeared just in the nick of time to tackle the girl, while he pushed her with his fist and send her flying backwards into a building, smoke and debris hiding her from sight. Shino frowned as he saw his clone of insects instantly dissolve into a foul smelling mush on the ground, wincing he glanced at his hand he had used to push her to see a layer of skin fall from his palm. Direct contact was not going to be a wise move he noted. He glanced up to see the smoke still shielding the girl, thinking quickly he went to run towards the Akimichi compound only to have two blades of energy prevent his escape and leave muddied trenches in their wake.

"I never liked hit and runs." Kanta's soothing voice sounded as she walked out of the smoke towards him. With a flick of her wrist she extended her fan, was Shino imaging it or had her weapon increased in size? She stopped and stood still, Shino tensed in preparation of what she might do. Raising her fan above her head she paused before slamming it into the ground.

"Shi No Junkan!" Kanta shouted causing the solid earth beneath their feet to ripple like water before turning to mud, Shino watched in confusion as her yellow aura flew from her encircling them both in a yellow dome. The insect-nin held a hand to his nose and mouth coughing violently; the stench was unbearable and a deep depression seemed to force its way into his gut as he proceeded to vomit violently. Moving quickly he flung a kunai at the yellow mist that seemed to engulf them only to have the weapon deflect off and land hilt deep into the mud at his feet. Turning back to Kanta he grunted as he saw her fan literally expand bigger. Whatever this technique was he could feel it literally draining him and apparently feeding her fan his energy.

"With this technique I have full sight of you at all times. If you can manage to defeat me before you pass out from exhaustion you might live. For every minute outside this barrier, will be the equivalent of a day's worth of energy absorption in here." Shino silently cursed, he had to find a way to escape quickly or he'd be done for. Ignoring the pain in his arm he lifted it and began to form a series of hand signs numbly as she charged at him.

"Kikaichu: Konchu Chen!" Holding his hand up a stream of insects shot forth towards Kanta. Continuing her charge she flicked her fan toward the incoming chain of insects.

"Orahoiru!" A yellow wheel of her aura went flying towards the insects deflecting them and causing them to fall to the ground dead as she reached Shino, bringing her fist up she hit him sharply in the gut knocking the wind out of him. She spun to bring her fan down on his left collar bone only to be blocked by Shino's crossed arms. He grunted as he struggled to keep the fan from hitting him, the hissing sound and stinging of the prolonged contact by his arms weakening him further. Pushing he kicked up with both legs making her separate from him as he summersaulted back onto his feet. His vision began to blur slightly as he glared at her, he mentally did a check on his insects to find he'd lost close to half of them. He knew his Mushimayu ability would not be able to help in the growth of his insects; not with how quick she was attacking him and his current entrapment. Looking at the yellow barrier once more he scanned it quickly, there had to be a weak spot! His eyes were drawn to her fan as it expanded the barrier seemed to flicker slightly. Her fan! If he could somehow get it away from her…

"Kusari kake tatsumaki!" She spun rapidly, the mud around her flying upwards encasing her as it combined with her aura turning it gold colored. Shino watched wide eyed as it raced towards him, he had no choice.

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu: Yoroi!" His bugs erupted and encircled him like a light armor as he raced to meet Kanta, the impact he felt as he hit the wall was painful. Hearing something snap in his ribs he yelled ignoring it as he fought his way into the tornado's center, his insects constantly flying up to protect him and dying instantly before being replaced quickly again. With one final push he forced his way in and kicked forward connecting sharply with the kuniochi's forehead. She flew backwards out of the tornado causing it to collapse in on it's self and fall back to the mud from once it came. Shino stood panting heavily his vision shifting from black to blurry off and on, concentrating his chakra he forced what little vision he had into his right eye.

Kanta stood on her feet, blood seeping from the cut his sandal had caused on contact to run down her face freely and down the valley of her chest in a stream. Shino felt his inside wrench, her blood was pure yellow…no it wasn't blood…it was formaldehyde. Shino hissed as he felt his ribs burn, how do you kill someone already dead?

_(SC)_

Choji's mother looked on in horror at Eienai staring back at her; slowly she backed away as she advanced closer to her. There had to be a reason Eienai was with this hooded person.

"Eienai why—" her words were cut short as Eienai drew a kunai and went for her throat. A sharp clang sound was heard just as Choji's mother passed out from fear and shock. Before her eyes drifted closed she saw two pairs of feet moving together in combat as the sound of metal on metal rang out.

_(SC)_

Kanta kicked out barely missing Shino as he dodged, quickly she brought up her fan slashing the shinobi's leg electing a shout from him as he twisted his good leg and slammed his good shoulder into her fan pushing it away from him. Drawing a Kunai with what little energy he had he stabbed forward managing to slice the back of her hand loosening her grip on the fan. Kata's eyes merely widened slightly at how he had managed to figure out her weakness, her body slowly getting stiffer as her preservation agent dripped from her rapidly.

He turned and kicked at it forcibly; Kanta just managed to hold onto it with both hands and jumped away a good two feet from him. They both stared each other down, Kanta considered leaving the battle for another day but knew if she returned home she would be executed anyway for insubordination or worse, cleaned and hung out to dry for the crows. Shino watched the girl carefully, he knew what her thoughts were and how she considered leaving; he had noticed her new slowness as the formaldehyde continued to run from her wounds.

"You know what it's like to die." Shino muttered with a staggering breath. Kanta looked away, her blank stare not betraying her emotions. Yes she knew what it was like to die; she had died in a village assault thirty two years ago. She had been slaughtered by a nujutsu user from Shigakure while celebrating her sixteenth birthday. She had been a civilian baker with a fiancé. The Shitenshi had sensed what remained of her aura abilities lying dormant in her corpse and had brought her back. Never able to return home she had watched as her fiancé moved on and married another and as her family buried an empty casket. But worse than anything was the darkness…there was no light at the end of the tunnel for her or even a lake of brimstone. Yes she knew what it was like to die.

Shino observed her more closely as she was lost in her thoughts; her eyes were real and her body was so to, there were no signs of an Edo Tensei…she was real. Whoever their new enemy was they were powerful. He had to get away and share this information; maybe he could reason with her.

"Kanta, one of us will die today." She looked up at him.

"Unless you walk away now…I will be forced to kill you…either you leave now or it's back to the darkness. I have no intention of dying here today or letting anyone else I care about do so. Please, you know what it's like to die." Kanta smiled softly, his heart seemingly skipping a beat as he felt the irony and sadness behind it.

"No one ever has intentions of dying Aburame. Sadly I can't just walk away, either one of us die here or I'll have my soul ripped from me." Shino looked at the muddied ground as he felt himself get gradually weaker. He never liked murder, no one did. He shared a look of mutual understanding with her before getting once more into his battle stance, Kanta's smile fell as her face returned to its blank state once more. They charged; Kanta kicked out only to have Shino kick back in retaliation. Shino's mind cleared as he ignored the injuries to his body, running on almost auto-pilot he blocked every hit and kick, every strike of the fan and blast of aura. Kanta continued to move as her body gradually got stiffer, she forced her aching joints to bend as she dodged and side swept. They continued for an eternity till finally using the last of his bugs to wrap around his foot he shot out knocking the fan from her. Blind he listened as the fan clanked to the ground and the fall of a body. He felt energy gradually return as he collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"Not bad…for a chakra user…" Kanta whispered as she looked at Shino's face next to hers breathing heavily. What little aura she had left providing her a narrow sight of him. Shino listened carefully and deduced she had been the one to fall beside him. She must have been drained of her fluids severely.

"You can still walk away." Shino gasped. He felt a shiver as she lightly chuckled.

"No, the energy I had stored in my fan had kept me moving…my energy is fading fast now…" Shino tapped the ground channeling his chakra for whatever bugs might still be alive, he felt as a lone beetle left crawled into him weakly and slowly he channeled his chakra to help it reproduce inside him. A blurry image of Kanta was now visible to him. Her hair had fallen loose and her skin now appeared an ashy grey.

"May heaven find you…" Shino whispered.

"Blessing an enemy…there is no heaven waiting for me…better hurry Aburame…everyone's dying…" Shino watched with clearing vision as the fluid stopped seeping from her and her body slowly turned to ash, the wind taking it away in a light breeze. He laid there a moment longer staring at where she had been before standing to his feet numbly the sounds and cries of battle returning to his ears. He was late…a lecture was definitely in store for him. He took off in a haphazard run.


End file.
